The Mermaid
by BEAUTIFULRAINBOW
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang dua makhluk berbeda takdir yang saling bertemu. {one-shot} MK-sensei ItachiFemaleNaruto


Itachi hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup sebatang kara di tengah hutan, jauh dari pemukiman warga penduduk dengan keseharian menjadi nelayan di laut atau berburu di hutan. Sore ini pemuda itu terlihat mendorong perahu kayunya menepi. Kali ini hasil tangkapannya lebih sedikit dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Walau kurang memuaskan, tapi Itachi tidak pernah mengeluh. Tak ingin membuang waktu banyak, setelah mengikat tali perahunya ke kayu terdekat agar tidak terbawa arus saat gelombang berayun, Itachi segera memunguti ikan yang tertangkap dalam jalanya kemudian memasukkan kedalam kotak, dan nanti akan dia jual pada pedagang di pasar yang mau membelinya dengan harga pantas. Itachi sudah hampir selesai dari kegiatannya ketika sebuah suara feminim bernada lembut memanggil namanya membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearah pemilik suara dan seperti dugaannya, bahwa dia adalah gadis yang biasa menyapa.

"Apa dapat banyak hari ini Itachi?" bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau gadis berambut merah itu menaruh hati pada si pemuda raven. Dan Itachi tahu itu dari gelagat di gadis walau Kushina belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Meski begitu Itachi tak berani membalas perasaan itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin, hanya saja dia merasa cukup tahu diri. Kushina berasal dari keluarga terpandang di desanya, sementara dia sebaliknya. Hanya seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan selama 10th, tanpa tahu siapa kedua orangtuanya. Sering Itachi mendapati dirinya cemas tiada akhir jika menangkap gelagat Kushina nampak ingin mengungkap perasaanya. Beruntung dewi fortuna selalu menaunginya, hingga pasti akan selalu ada saja gangguan jika momen canggung itu datang. Itachi bersyukur untuk itu. Dia tidak tahu akan bersikap bagaimana jika momen itu benar-benar datang, dia jelas tidak ingin melukai perasaan Kushina yang sudah begitu baik padanya namun dia juga tidak bisa menerima perasaan gadis itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia memang menyukai Kushina, namun sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan kalau Kushina bukan jodohnya terlepas perbedaan status sosial mereka.

"Begitulah, angin sedikit ribut hari ini," sahut Itachi sekenanya lantas pemuda yang mengenakan celana abu-abu pendek dan kaos hitam berkerah tinggi berlengan pendek itu, menyaut kotak lalu menjinjingnya.

"Biar aku bantu," Kushina memegangi sisi lain dari kotak. Gadis yang mengenakan celana pendek hitam diatas lutut dengan atasan jala berwarna senada berlengan pendek yang di dobel lapisan tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dengan penahan seperti tali serut di sekeliling bawah dadanya itu, tersenyum tipis pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Rambut keduanya nampak berayun-ayun saat angin pantai berhembus lumayan kencang menerpa mereka.

"Terima kasih," di kenal lebih banyak diam oleh sebagian besar yang tidak terlalu mengenal dan dekat dengannya hingga dianggap sombong, bukan berarti Itachi tidak mempunyai keramah tamahan, terlebih pada seseorang yang sudah sering berbaik hati padanya seperti gadis berambut merah serupa tomat itu. Bersama, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pasar ikan yang hanya berjarak puluhan meter dari perahu Itachi berada. Tidak menyadari pemuda berhelai perak runcing nampak mengepal tangan dibatang pohon, dia tersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa yang berdiri menjulang agak menjorok kearah laut.

Setelah tawar-menawar dengan pedagang yang bersedia membeli—dengan Kushina yang gencar merayu agar pembeli tersebut mau membayar sedikit lebih banyak—akhirnya mereka mendapat cron yang lumayan. Itachi menghitung kembali lembar uang kertas penghasilannya dengan Kushina yang memperhatikan. Tersenyum tipis begitu mendapati jumlah yang benar sesuai kesepakatan hingga membuat Kushina ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari uang jerih payahnya dan menatap Kushina. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu"

Kushina terkesiap, "Ah tidak perlu Itachi, itukan uang Itachi, jadi sebaiknya Itachi simpan saja," telapak tangan Kushina mendorong pelan, tangan Itachi yang memegang uang.

"Tidak, aku akan sangat sedih jika kau menolaknya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah berusaha keras untukku tadi,"

"Baiklah jika Itachi memaksa," ucap Kushina akhirnya mengalah, "Eum, bagaimana jika permen apel," ucapnya dengan binaran dikedua matanya. Itachi sangat tahu gadis berhelai merah dengan panjang melebihi pantat itu begitu menyukai panganan apapun dari bahan apel atau stroberi.

Itachi terkekeh, "Ternyata bukan hanya rambutmu yang merah, tapi kau juga menyukai sesuatu yang merah-merah," mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan pesisir pantai, kali ini tujuan mereka kedai-kedai yang menjual camilan.

Mata biru pucat Kushina berkilat kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, dia memiliki rambut raven panjang yang diikat lemas di tengkuk, "Baiklah, Itachi, itu masih bisa termaafkan," ucapnya kemudian, "Tapi jika kau menyebutku tomat, kurasa kau akan mendapat tinju dariku seperti yang lain," ucapnya dengan satu kepalan tangan menonjolkan nadi kemarahan di punggung itu, dan kemudian Kushina tertawa, sementara Itachi meringis. Bukan rahasia lagi jika perempuan berambut merah itu berdarah panas, dia bahkan tak segan menghabisi siapapun yang mengejek rambut merahnya dengan sebutan tomat.

Puas menikmati camilan sore mereka—Kushina lebih tepatnya yang lebih banyak makan—gadis itu ternyata tak hanya memakan permen apel traktiran Itachi, tetapi juga membeli lagi makanan lain seperti ramen, takoyaki, dango dan es serut. Diam-diam Itachi menghitung total harga semua makanan yang Kushina makan sambil menghitung uangnya, meringis karena uangnya jelas tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua, namun itu semua Itachi sembunyikan, dan gadis itu yang menangkap wajah melas Itachi, berkata akan membayar semua sendiri. Membuat Itachi terkesiap, lalu menegaskan bahwa dirinya yang tetap harus membayarnya membuat Kushina tertawa, tidak bermaksud merendahkan gadis itu alih-alih mengancam Itachi bahwa dia tidak akan mau berteman dengan pemuda itu lagi jika Itachi masih keras kepala melarang dirinya membayar sendiri semua camilan yang dimakannya. Dan akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa pasrah, lagipula dia memang tidak bisa memaksakan diri, mungkin hanya egonya saja yang terluka, dan Itachi harus menelan bulat-bulat perasaan pahit itu. Dan baru kali ini Itachi meruntuki diri atas kondisi status sosialnya hingga menjadi dikasihani. Dirinya tidak pernah terbiasa mendapat kasian seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Itachi untuk semuanya hari ini, itu...menyenangkan," ucap Kushina dengan kedua tangan bertaut dibelakang tubuh. Rambut merah panjangnya yang terurai membentuk tirai disisi wajah saat dia memiringkan kepala sedikit kedepan, menatap Itachi yang berjalan disamping kanannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau selalu baik padaku, menolongku dan mau berteman denganku, sementara aku tidak pernah memberi apapun padamu, kak Kushina,"

"Sttt," Kushina mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya kearah depan bibir Itachi, walau tidak sampai menempel disana. "Aku sudah berulang kali bilang bukan, aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani atas apa yang aku lakukan, aku suka melakukannya, aku suka berbicara denganmu, aku suka menolongmu, Oh aku bahkan tidak pernah berhenti terkejut, kenapa kau selalu merasa tidak enak seperti itu terus sih," Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum geli. "Lagipula bukankah kita berteman? Dan satu lagi, kau cukup memanggilku Kushina saja, aku tidak begitu suka panggilan formal itu."

"Baiklah, maaf, Kushina," ucapnya mengalah, walau agak sulit mengingat wanita itu lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik," ucapnya dengan senyum dan kembali menatap depan, beberapa meter berjalan berdampingan lagi sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di ikuti Itachi. "Baiklah Itachi, sepertinya kita harus berpisah sampai disini," terdiam sebentar, nampak berpikir sebelum kembali bicara, "Setidaknya untuk hari ini," cengirnya.

"Aku tahu," ulas Itachi, "Apa aku benar-benar tidak harus mengantarmu? Setidaknya sampai gang dekat belokkan rumahmu?"

"Tidak tidak tidak," Kushina menggerakkan kedua tangannya cepat, "Itu terlalu kejam Itachi, ayah pasti akan memarahiku karena pulang sepetang ini," ucapnya tidak tampak khawatir sama sekali, "—dan aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalahku karena ada denganku,"

Itachi tahu Kushina berbohong, karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ayah gadis itu tidak menyukai putrinya bergaul dengannya. Itachi memilih mengangguk. "Aku mengerti,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Kushina berlari kearah kanan, berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melambai dengan senyum cantik sampai matanya menyipit sebelum kembali berlari untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Balasan lambaian tangan Itachi semakin lemah, sebelum akhirnya tangan itu turun saat punggung Kushina semakin mengecil dan menjauh. Itachi juga bisa melihat di kejauhan seseorang dengan surai perak muncul, menatap kearahnya beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti Kushina dari belakang, Itachi tahu siapa orang itu, namun memutuskan memutar tumitnya dan berjalan kearah berlawanan dari Kushina, keluar dari pemukiman penduduk, berjalan kearah hutan, dimana gubuk tinggalnya berada.

[Mermaid]

"Kushina,"

"Astaga!" Kushina memegangi dadanya karena terkejut akan sosok tidak asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, gadis itu menoleh ke asal datangnya pemuda itu baru saja, dan menyimpulkan si perak ini pasti tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon sebelum memutuskan menghadangnya, mengagetkan menurut Kushina. Lalu, kembali menatap sosok tegap dihadapannya, "Ada apa Tobirama? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?"

"Jauhi pemuda itu!" Bukannya menjawab, pemuda perak itu—Tobirama—justru berucap kalimat yang membuat Kushina menaikkan alis.

"Apa hakmu berkata begitu," Kushina langsung kesal, "Dan lagi, itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara, kau jadi tambah pembantah, bahkan dengan orang tuamu, setelah bergaul dengan pemuda itu, di tambah lagi kau jadi lebih banyak main, tidak pernah lagi membantu ibumu mengurus ikan-ikan yang ayahmu tangkap, dan sekarang kau bahkan pulang petang, kau semakin tak terkendali Kushina," ucap Tobirama tak menyadari wajah dibawah naungan langit petang itu semakin menggelap akibat perkataanya.

"Aku bukan binatang!" bentaknya, "Jadi aku tidak perlu pengendali apapun untuk mengatur hidupku!" Lanjutnya membuat Tobirama terkesiap, dia tidak menyangka Kushina akan menarik kesimpulan seperti itu, "Dan kau!" Telunjuknya teracung keras kedepan ujung hidung mancung pemuda itu, "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, apalagi berbicara denganku. Aku membencimu Tobirama!"

Tobirama membatu dengan violet terbeliak, tatapan kemarahan dan kecewa di mata Kushina berhasil memakunya dalam rasa bersalah yang mendalam, hingga dirinya bahkan tak mampu hanya sekedar bergerak untuk mengejar Kushina yang berlari meninggalkannya, untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

[Mermaid]

Itachi telah sampai di hadapan rumah tinggalnya. Menatap dalam diam bangunan yang mungkin mudah di rubuhkan rata tanah hanya dengan sebuah tendangan bertenaga dari seorang pria dewasa, pemuda itu dibuat mendesah. Menggeleng kepala untuk menyingkirkan menyayangkan hal yang tidak perlu, Itachi kembali melangkah. Pergi ke sumur untuk menimba air dengan tambang berember, Itachi memenuhi bak dan mulai membasuh diri. Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan sebutir telur burung yang di dapatnya dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa berteman nasi, kini Itachi telah berbaring, menatap lamat-lamat kondisi rumahnya yang terbilang jauh dari kata baik, dimana atap dan pagarnya sudah mulai banyak yang bolong tak ayal jika musim hujan, rumahnya akan kebocoran. Itachi mendesah, lagi.

"Mungkin aku perlu memperbaikinya segera," gumamnya sebelum terlelap dalam balutan selimut yang jelas tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghalau dari rasa dingin. Pemuda itu meringkuk hampir seperti bola. Tak ada kasur atau futon empuk, yang ada hanya kayu keras untuk alasnya tidur dan bantal pemberian gadis itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Itachi sangat syukuri atas kenikmatan teman tidurnya.

Hari berikutnya Itachi memutuskan pergi berlayar malam hari, berkeinginan mendapat penghasilan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Itachi harus banyak menabung agar bisa membeli komponen bangunan seperti kayu dan seng untuk memperbaiki rumahnya supaya layak untuk di huni, segera. Tak muluk, Itachi hanya ingin merapikan rumahnya agar tidak ada lagi yang bocor ketika hujan dan tidak perlu kedinginan akan angin malam yang menyusup melalui pagar yang bolong jika tengah memasuki musim berangin.

Di tengah pelayarannya, tak di sangka cuaca tiba-tiba berubah tidak bersahabat membuat Itachi terombang-ambing di lautan lepas. Ketakutan menyusup hati Itachi ketika melihat ombak tinggi bergulung-gulung menghempas apapun yang di lalui. Tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan pemuda itu, Itachi hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya yang mungkin tipis, mengingat ombak malam ini begitu ganas dan ketika onixnya melihat ombak tinggi membumbung kearahnya, Itachi hanya terdiam mematung. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, Itachi yang terlalap tak mampu berbuat banyak. Walau bisa berenang sekali pun namun siapa yang bisa mengalahkan lautan yang tengah mengamuk. Setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang didapat Itachi.

Apa aku sudah mati? Hanya satu pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya sebelum dirinya merasa meringan.

[Mermaid]

Setelah keberangkatan Itachi, Kushina yang belum lama beranjak dari posisinya menoleh kearah laut. Perasaanya semakin tidak enak ketika angin berhembus kian mengencang. Dari tadi gadis itu sudah merasa dirinya harus menahan Itachi untuk berlayar namun pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar ucapannya. Dan kekhawatirannya semakin besar karena Itachi hanya berlayar dengan kapal kecil seorang diri dan bukannya ikut bersama rekan yang lain didalam kapal kepala desa, Itachi beberapa tahun ke belakang memang lebih senang berlayar sendiri setelah merampungkan kapal buatannya di banding pergi beramai-ramai bersama teman pelautnya, alasannya, pemuda itu bilang tidak ingin berbulan-bulan didalam geladak.

"Itachi...," air mata tanpa komando menuruni pipi putihnya ketika melihat orang-orang yang tadi berada di pesisir pantai mulai berhamburan, saling berteriak untuk mengingatkan yang lain agar segera meninggalkan apapun aktivitas mereka dan pergi menjauh dari dekat pesisir pantai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?," teriak seorang pria tua berambut putih karena usia, sebut saja dia Hiruzen berteriak diantara bunyi gemuruh angin—mencekal lengan Kushina yang hendak berlari kearah laut di tengah badai angin mengamuk seperti sekarang, dan bukannya berlari menjauhi pantai seperti yang lain.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan Itachi. Dia ada disana, dia sedang berlayar," balas si gadis histeris. Berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cekalan.

"Jangan bodoh cuaca sedang buruk. Kau bisa celaka!" Ucapnya balas berteriak.

"Aku tak perduli! Biarkan aku pergi!!!"

Bug!

Pria itu akhirnya memukul tengkuk Kushina yang sulit di kendalikan membuat gadis itu pingsan dan segera di tangkap di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, lebih baik kita doakan saja untuk keselamatannya," pria tua itu menatap nanar laut yang bergulung-gulung ombak tinggi. Pria itu juga khawatir akan keselamatan cucu, putra dan krunya yang juga tengah berlayar. Tidak ada yang memprediksi ini. Padahal prakiraan cuaca di radio hari ini angin akan baik-baik saja hingga esok hari.

[Mermaid]

Sesuatu menyilaukan dan terik yang menerpanya membuat Itachi mengeryit dahi sebelum membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang di tangkap mata hitamnya adalah warna biru tua samudra yang membentang begitu luas. Pemuda itu bergerak mendudukkan diri perlahan dan menatap sekelilingnya berada, Itachi pun menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada di tengah-tengah laut yang sunyi. Permukaan laut sudah tampak begitu tenang. Seperti air membeku yang kokoh.

"Bagaimana caraku kembali," bingung Itachi karena kapalnya rusak. Bangkainya pun entah berada dimana kini. Sementara dirinya tengah berada di lautan lepas. Seorang diri. Tak kehabisan akal, Itachi memilih berenang ke pulau yang dia lihat di kejauhan. Tanpa di ketahui Itachi, batu yang tadi di singgahinya perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia dengan helaian pirang terurai panjang sepinggang dan bermata safir namun dia memiliki ekor yang sekarang tampak berayun-ayun. Dia tersenyum kearah Itachi sebelum menyelam kedalam laut, meninggalkan air yang bergelombang karena perbuatannya sebelum kembali tenang seperti semula.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja mengawasiku," gumam Itachi yang berhenti sejenak, untuk memandang kebelakang. Dan mata gelapnya tidak menemukan apapun. Pemuda itu terkesiap terkejut kala batu besar yang tadi sempat di tempatinya kini telah menghilang sempurna. Bergidik, namun Itachi tak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Untuk kini tujuanya hanya satu, pulau yang sudah tak jauh lagi, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan kembali berenang.

Sudah berhari-hari lamanya, Itachi berada di pulau kosong itu. Dan selama itu pula dia berusaha membuat rakit dari media yang ada—bambu yang potong-potong dan kemudian dia ikat dengan tali sulur yang dia buat dari bambu juga— untuknya pulang ke desanya. Dan sudah berhari-hari pula, Itachi hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan ikan berburunya di laut yang dia bakar berikut air tawar yang jelas sulit di dapat hingga akhirnya dia jadi lebih sering mengkonsumsi air asin. Ini tidak baru untuknya, lagipula dia juga kerap mengkonsumsi air asin jika sedang dalam masa sulit di daratan. Suatu hari ketika Itachi memutuskan akan pulang— sehari setelah rakitnya selesai—hal yang tidak di harapkannya terjadi. Rakit yang susah payah dia buat kini hancur berantakan. Melihat itu Itachi langsung jatuh menekuk lutut, menatap nanar hasil jerih payahnya yang berakhir sia-sia.

"Oh dewi, apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Itachi. Padahal tadi malam dan kemarin-kemarin tidak ada badai.

Tapi, kenapa kapalnya bisa tiba-tiba hancur begitu?

Itachi menunduk dalam, meratapi nasib buruknya. Dengan kapalnya rusak, itu berarti dia harus tinggal di pulau kosong itu lebih lama lagi.

"Pangeran."

Itachi mengangkat pandangan saat telinga sensitifnya tiba-tiba mendengar suara. Dia menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Disini pangeran, disebelah kanan anda,"

Itachi menolehkan kepala, mengarahkan mata sesuai ucapan suara. Seketika mata hitamnya melebar saat melihat eksistensi didepannya.

Putri Duyung. Makhluk yang hanya di anggap mitos oleh sebagian besar masyarakat. Namun kini justru memunculkan diri dihadapannya.

Apa aku bermimpi? Atau dewi kematian tengah mengutus pengawalnya untuk menjemputnya?

Itachi tak berkedip melihatnya. Tak dia sangka makhluk itu ternyata terlihat jauh lebih indah dari gambar-gambar di komik dan buku-buku cerita rakyat yang pernah dia lihat dan baca di perpustakaan desa. Dan tidak seperti di buku, ternyata aslinya duyung itu tidak memakai apapun, seperti yang di lihatnya kini namun aset berharganya dibagian atas tertutup rambut panjangnya. Dan duyung yang di jumpainya ini memiliki surai pirang keemasan, yang kini nampak bersinar karena di tempa cahaya mentari pagi menjelang siang hari ini.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Itachi menggeleng spontan tanpa sadar,

"Aku hanya terkejut," jujurnya.

"Apa kau hantu penunggu pulau ini?"

Gadis itu tertawa, tawa yang cantik dan merdu. Itachi bahkan merasa telinganya tergelitik. Namun perasaan cemas juga sedikitnya mendatangi Itachi, mengingat menurut dibuku ada yang menyebutkan nyanyian putri duyung bisa menghantarkan kematian untuk orang yang mendengarnya.

"Bukan, aku duyung. Seperti yang pangeran lihat. Kurasa pangeran juga sudah tau."

"Tapi kau hanya makhluk mitos dan kalian sudah pu—"

"Tapi nyatanya aku masih ada, bukan?" selanya dengan uluman senyum.

Itachi menggeleng karena masih belum percaya.

"Apa kau akan memakanku?"

"Apa aku terlihat semengerikan itu?"

"Ya, siapa tahu saja. Nyanyianmu, bukankah itu kematian."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak bernyanyi sekarang, dan bukti lain pangeran sekarang masih hidup setelah percakapan kita."

"Kau selalu menjawab pernyataanku dengan pernyataan yang lain."

"Karena pangeran membutuhkannya," jawabnya riang. Itachi mengatup mulut. Keheningan tercipta sejenak.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mau pangeran apa~."

"Sekarang aku bertanya."

"Baiklah."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Pangeran juga diam."

Itachi tidak tahu kalau akan semenjengkelkan ini berbicara dengan si gadis. Ah bukan, dia bukan gadis melainkan manusia setengah ikan. Tapi wajahnya cantik, seperti seorang gadis, jadi bukankah itu berarti dia bisa di kategorikan sebagai seorang gadis? Ah apapun itu.

"Aku bukan pangeran. Jadi, bisakah tidak usah memanggilku pangeran? Namaku Itachi, cukup panggil aku dengan itu."

"Nama yang bagus," tanggapnya dengan anggukkan.

"Kalau namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Pangeran."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pangeran."

"Bagiku kau pangeran. Pangeran yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kutukan."

Itachi memicing alis, meminta penjelasan lebih. Tahu raut wajah Itachi, Naru tersenyum lantas kembali menjelaskan.

"Pangeran ingat batu yang Pangeran singgahi di tengah laut. Itu aku, aku di kutuk oleh pangeran Naga karena menolak pinangannya dan berkat ciuman pangeran, maka mantra itu sirna. Ini berkatmu Pangeran. Terima kasih."

Mata gelap Itachi membeliak. Pantas saja batu yang waktu itu di tidurinya berwajah manusia, walau dia sempat melewatkan bentuk sirip yang memanjang dan saat itu bibirnya memang tepat berada diatas bibir batu itu. Seharusnya Itachi sudah curiga, hal janggal itu karena hanya ada satu batu di tengah-tengah lautan.

"Jadi apa yang pangeran pinta dariku atas kebaikan pangeran."

"Itu hanya kebetulan, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Apalagi membalas budi."

"Tidak, aku sudah bersumpah pada langit. Apapun akan aku berikan pada penolongku."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku ingin perahu atau setidaknya sampan untuk mengarungi laut karena aku harus pulang ke asal tinggalku."

"Di kabulkan," Naru menggerakkan jemari lentiknya. Lalu, wuss... muncullah sebuah perahu kayu di samping Itachi berikut galah untuk mendayung. Itachi memandang takjub, di era sekarang ternyata masih ada hal magic.

"Pangeran suka?"

Walau sedikit risih di panggil pangeran terus tapi sepertinya si putri duyung sangat keras kepala. Jadi Itachi memilih mengalah saja kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," senyum menawan Itachi yang tulus membuat Naru terpaku atau lebih tepatnya terpesona.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas kebaikanmu. Selamat tinggal."

"Tidak," sahut Naru, bergerak duduk di pasir tidak tengkurap seperti tadi, menghentikan Itachi yang hendak menaiki perahunya.

"Bawa aku serta," pinta Naru akan tatapan bertanya Itachi.

"Tapi kau...orang-orang akan gempar jika melihat wujudmu," sanggah Itachi.

Naru tersenyum.

"Tidak, coba perhatikan."

"Hei hei hei apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Itachi sedikit panik ketika melihat si putri duyung tiba-tiba kini bertelanjang bulat. Ekor biru samudra tadi seluruhnya telah menghilang kini. Tergantikan wujud lahir seorang manusia. Itachi yang takut tergoda akan pemandangan buru-buru membelakangi si duyung. Dadanya kini berdentum tak karuan.

Kenapa harus ada makhluk seindah dan sepolos itu. Dia kan laki-laki normal, kalau di kasih buah segar pasti bakal tergiur. Dan itu berbahaya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali," Itachi berlalu tanpa menunggu respon. Naru yang di tinggal terdiam lantas menghampiri kapal Itachi dan duduk disana. Sekembalinya Itachi cukup bersyukur karena posisi si gadis tengah membelakanginya.

"Jangan balikkan badanmu," larang Itachi melihat gelagat si gadis akan menoleh yang di turuti Naru.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menutup sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di perlihatkan," Itachi tersenyum tipis. Rancangan bajunya dari daun boleh juga.

"Ini... apa," Naru menatapi dedaunan yang menutupi daerah dada, pusar, pinggang dan berakhir sampai separuh tempat dimana sisiknya semula.

"Namanya baju," sahut Itachi. Walau bukan baju beneran, lanjutnya.

"Baju," Naru tersenyum, terlihat senang, mata safirnya terlihat berkilau kagum, menoleh menatap Itachi.

"Seperti yang di pakai pangeran?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu makhluk lautan yang semanis ini. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta.

"Iya," Itachi memilih mengiyakan saja dengan satu anggukan.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Itachi berubah cemas dan panik karena si gadis tiba-tiba tergeletak lemas dengan terengah-engah, napasnya terlihat sesak, satu tangan si duyung yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi seorang gadis memegangi dadanya. Kondisi Naru terlihat seperti ikan yang di letakkan di daratan. Dan wujud manusia Naru seketika berubah seperti semula yakni manusia setengah ikan. Menghancurkan baju yang sudah susah payah Itachi buat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di daratan dan wujud manusiaku. Jadi inilah yang terjadi," jelas Naru dengan tatapan nanar.

"Pangeran t-tolong kembalikan aku ke laut ughhh."

Tanpa bantahan Itachi segera menggendong wujud setengah ikan Naru dengan kedua lengan, berlari menuju laut, meletakkan makhluk itu kembali kedalam air, membiarkan Naru berendam dan mulai berenang berputar-putar sejenak. Begitu di air Naru berangsur-angsur kembali bugar. Napasnya membaik, wajahnya kembali memiliki warnanya. Itachi berjongkok dalam diam, memandangi Naru yang akhirnya berhenti dihadapannya.

"Pangeran maafkan aku."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kaukan tidak salah apapun," Keheningan tercipta beberapa waktu.

"Apa Pangeran akan tetap pergi?"

"Ya."

Kembali terjadi jeda yang menyesakkan untuk Naru yang merunduk.

"Pangeran tidak ingin membawaku?"

"Kalaupun ingin, bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak bisa jauh dari air Naru," sorot mata Itachi berubah sendu. Dia juga tak ingin berpisah. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan relung hatinya bergetar, perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah di rasakannya bersama Kushina atau jika melihat gadis manapun. Itachi bukannya bodoh dan tidak tahu, dia hanya tidak begitu yakin. Lagipula mereka adalah makhluk berbeda dunia. Hampir mustahil mereka bersama, dan karena hidupnya yang sudah sulit, Itachi tak ingin menambahi dengan menggores luka batin nantinya. Namun mungkin tidak apa-apa jika mereka hanya bersahabat.

"Jika pangeran tetap pergi, bagaimana denganku? Aku akan sendirian dan pasti kesepian, dan aku tidak suka itu,"

"Apa kau tidak punya keluarga yang lain?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, karena beberapa hal,"

"Begitu,"

"Bagaimana kalau Pangeran tetap disini saja, temani aku," Naru memandang Itachi dan mengajukan permintaan, sorot matanya penuh pengharapan.

"Walaupun aku tinggal, kita tetap tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama Naru. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada didalam air begitupun sebaliknya, kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di darat, bukankah itu berarti tidak akan ada perbedaan meski aku disini sekalipun."

Naru kembali merunduk.

Apa yang di katakan Itachi benar.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mempertahankan wujud manusiamu itu, Naru?" celetuk Itachi tiba-tiba. Membuat Naru tersentak pelan. Makhluk itu baru teringat akan hal.

"Pangeran benar," safir itu berubah berbinar.

"Konon ada cangkang kerang yang bisa memberi wujud manusia pada para duyung keturunan murni dan kabar baiknya, aku masih keturunan murni, pangeran," antusiasme Naru membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Tapi...," Naru berubah murung.

"Kenapa?" herannya.

"Sangat sulit mendapatkannya, kami para duyung tidak bisa kesana. Ada semacam barier yang menghalangi kami. Tapi konon menurut sejarahwan perpustakaan kami, barier itu tidak berpengaruh untuk manusia."

"Berarti aku bisa mendapatkan itu untukmu."

"Hah!? Tapi itu berbahaya pangeran, selain ada barier yang melindungi disana juga ada monster yang menjaga,"

"Katakan saja dimana dan seperti apa wujud cangkang kerang itu?"

"Kalau pangeran tetap ingin pergi, pangeran tidak boleh pergi dengan tangan kosong, sebentar—" Naru menyelam kedalam laut, tak lama kemudian muncul dengan tangan membawa 3 lembar rumput laut, dia berenang menghampiri Itachi lagi, "Kunyah dan telan rumput laut ini pangeran, itu akan membantu manusia seperti pangeran untuk bernapas didalam air, namun pangeran harus bisa kembali dalam waktu 3 jam, atau—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Itachi, mengambil rumput laut dari tangan Naru, dan segera menelannya setelah 20 kali kunyahan.

"Dan pakai ini juga," Naru melepas kalung permata yang dikenakannya, "Kekuatan yang ada didalamnya bisa membantu pangeran menghadapi monster didalam sana kalau-kalau itu di perlukan, namun aku berharap pangeran tidak membunuh makhluk apapun disana, cukup taklukkan saja dan ambil kerangnya, jika pangeran beruntung pangeran bisa cukup mengambilnya tanpa di ketahui," ucap Naru menjelaskan sambil memasangkan kalungnya dileher Itachi.

"Akan kuingat itu," ucap Itachi, "Sekarang beritahu letaknya,"

"Dikedalaman laut sekitar 8000 sampai 10.000 meter dan bentuk kerangnya—."

Tanpa membuang lagi banyak waktu yang sudah berkurang akibat penjelasan, melepas kaos hitam berkerah tingginya lalu—tanpa alat bantu apapun yang biasa manusia kenakan jika tengah menyelam kedalaman laut—cukup dengan rumput laut dan kalung pinjaman sang putri duyung—Itachi menceburkan diri kedalam air laut, menyelam kedalam untuk mencari cangkang kerang berbentuk kerucut dengan warna merah muda seperti yang putri Naru katakan. Di permukaan laut, Naru yang tertinggal menunggu gelisah dan tak pernah putus berdoa untuk keberhasilan dan keselamatan Itachi, sementara dibawah sana Itachi berjuang dan berpacu dengan waktu yang terus bergulir dan setiap detiknya terus berkurang.

Laut semakin terlihat gelap, seiring dalamnya dia menyelam. Itachi yakin dia akan tercekik dengan kegelapan ini karena menyelam tanpa alat bantu apapun namun karena semua media yang si putri duyung berikan padanya, itu semua tak terjadi. Beberapa ribu lagi lebih kedalam sekelilingnya berubah. Seperti melewati dimensi, kali ini sekelilingnya tampak indah dan terang dengan flora berbagai bentuk—begitu kaya—sayangnya Itachi tak punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama menganguminya. Dan memilih melewatkan semua tumbuh-tumbuhan aneh yang belum pernah di jumpainya di daratan itu dan mungkin saja ajaib namun tidak menutup kemungkinan tumbuhan-tumbuhan cantik itu bisa juga beracun dan berbahaya. Saat melihat ada dua makhluk laut berbentuk menyerupai manusia namun dengan ciri berkepala lancip tanpa rambut, bertelinga panjang dengan ujung runcing dan memiliki hidung besar berbentol-bentol yang dia asumsikan penjaga—tengah berpatroli—Itachi segera berenang kebalik karang untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau mencium sesuatu?"

"Ya, tampak seperti manusia," dia tampak mengendus-enduskan hidung besar berbentol-bentolnya, "Dan cuma satu orang, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ini laut 4500 meter, mustahil mereka melakukan penjelajahan seorang diri, ada banyak monster laut dan bahkan tumbuhan beracun disini,"

"Hahaha kau benar, mari kita kembali berjaga,"

Itachi kembali memacu laju renangnya—mengepak kedua kakinya secepat yang dia bisa— setelah dua penjaga yang berhasil mencium bau keberadaannya memilih mengabaikan. Itachi berhenti dibalik karang ketika melihat sebuah bangunan dihadapannya, disana ada makhluk ungu dengan punggung ekor lancip tampak tajam,

berbentuk seperti binatang purba jutaan tahun lalu, dinosaurus pemakan daging—dia memiliki tubuh yang lumayan besar di banding penjaga tadi, namu kaki dan tangannya lebih kecil dan pendek dari ukuran tubuh itu sendiri—monster itu nampak duduk disana, terlihat tidur. Tapi, Itachi tidak akan menanggap aman, bisa saja dia hanya berpura-pura dan lalu menerkam mangsa yang lengah. Itachi kembali berenang dan menyelinap kebelakang, mencari pintu untuknya masuk dan tersenyum begitu menemukan. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia berenang masuk dan mencari benda tujuannya. Lima kali memasuki ruangan, akhirnya Itachi berhasil menemukan cangkang yang di maksud. Tergeletak di atas kerang terbuka di permukaan bebatuan. Itachi berenang menghampiri dan segera mengambilnya. Dan seketika istana itu terasa bergetar.

Sepertinya istana ini akan runtuh!

Itachi berbalik cepat sialnya monster yang tadi berjaga kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia tampak marah karena benda yang dijaganya kini berada ditangannya. Itachi bergeser ke samping saat sang monster langsung menyerangnya dengan sihir yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari mata, meluncur cepat seperti tembakan laser.

Celaka! Waktuku sudah tak banyak.

Itachi berenang cepat kearah monster sambil menghindari setiap serangan yang diarahkan padanya dan puing-puing yang mulai runtuh seolah berlomba berjatuhan, dan tanpa ada niatan untuk memberi serangan balasan, Itachi melewati monster itu cepat dan keluar dari istana. Monster itu tidak tinggal diam, dia terus menyerang Itachi dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang berhasil Itachi hindari walau sering nyaris hampir mengenainya.

"GRARRRRR," monster itu meraung marah dengan mengglegar, kemudian mengumpulkan kekuatan sihirnya didalam mulut besar bergigi tajamnya yang di buka lebar, hingga itu membentuk menyerupai bola besar berwarna ungu pekat—nyaris gelap—begitu di rasa penuh dan sempurna dia segera menembakkannya kearah penyusup yang sudah berjarak 200 meter darinya. Bertepatan itu Itachi menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan air disekitarnya berguncang hebat karena merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar. Mata Itachi melebar saat melihat sihir besar berdampak menghancurkan itu melaju seperti roket kearahnya. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi, dia merasa mungkin kisahnya hanya cukup sampai disini. Namun sesuatu lain terjadi, mutiara di kalungnya tiba-tiba bersinar begitu terang sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu bertabrakan dengan bola ungu hingga menciptakan guncangan dahsyat bahkan sampai mengguncang ke permukaan laut. Menggugurkan karang, merubuhkan banyak pohon di pulau, hingga perahu baru Itachi terkena imbasnya juga.

Melihat fenomena itu, Naru terkesiap, "Itachi," tanpa banyak berpikir lagi dia langsung menceburkan diri kedalam laut, berenang cepat mencari pangerannya.

"Itachi!!!!!" Teriak Naru di tengah lautan. Dia terus berenang kesana-kemari—menoleh menatap sekeliling awas dan cepat—untuk mencari pria manusia berambut raven. Air mata mulai meluncur dari sudut matanya, terbang dibelakangnya kemudian berubah menjadi sebutir mutiara, yang perlahan-perlahan mulai turun ke dasar laut yang nantinya akan menjadi harta karun bagi para nelayan penyelam.

"Itachi," pekiknya saat melihat sesosok tubuh berenang lemah kearahnya, "Oh tidak dia hampir kehabisan waktu," Naru mengepakkan cepat siripnya dan menyusul Itachi. Dan begitu sampai, "Pangeran," duyung itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Itachi. Tubuh atas mereka yang tanpa adanya penghalang menempel lekat. Air mata Naru kembali jatuh, kali ini berurai membuat mutiara juga lebih banyak tercipta sebelum akhirnya bergerombol tenggelam ke dasar laut lagi.

Naru, ucap benak Itachi lemah, kelopaknya sudah tertutup setengah, dia merasa kegelapan sebentar lagi akan merenggutnya. Bukan hanya itu Itachi juga mulai merasa napasnya sesak, dia merasa tak mendapat cukup pasokan oksigen yang dia perlukan dan itu mencekiknya. Naru menjauhkan diri, mengamati Itachi hingga dia bisa melihat di lengan kirinya terdapat luka lepuh yang memerah—dan itu masih nampak berasap, itu pasti akibat ledakan tadi.

"Jangan tutup matamu, aku akan membawamu ke permukaan. Segera!" Naru menyampirkan lengan Itachi kebahunya—memegang pergelangan pemuda itu—satu tangannya yang lain berlabuh di pinggang Itachi. Kemudian Naru berenang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke permukaan dengan perasaan begitu cemas.

Tak lama berselang kepala mereka muncul di atas permukaan, berenang sebentar ke pinggiran, Naru menyeret tubuh Itachi yang lebih besar darinya—berat—namun duyung itu berhasil membawa tubuh si pria manusia keatas pasir tepian pantai, sedikit menjauh dari laut. Ombak agak besar yang berkejaran berulang kali dan bolak-balik sering menyapu tubuh mereka sampai pinggang dengan Naru dalam posisi duduk dan Itachi berbaring.

"Pangeran,"

Itachi perlahan membuka mata, tidak terburu-buru, menyesuaikan cahaya yang bergerombol seolah berlomba menusuk retinanya yang baru saja sedikit lama didalam kegelapan air. Berangsur-angsur dia mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang semula terlihat buram, dan mendapati Naru nampak tengah tersenyum diatas wajahnya kini. Mata Itachi bergerak kearah lain sebentar dan langsung menyesali karena itu justru berlabuh di pegunungan kembar polos Naru yang menggantung. Itachi langsung memalingkan muka, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Aku mendapatkannya," ucap Itachi setelah matanya menangkap benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, kembali menatap Naru, dan berusaha paling keras memfokuskan matanya di kedua retina biru yang tengah memandangnya.

Naru terharu, "Pangeran berhasil,"

"Iya," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Naru langsung memeluk Itachi. "Terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia pangeran,"

Itachi hanya bisa kaku saat benda kenyal itu bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan dadanya yang tanpa penghalang.

Matahari telah tergantikan tugasnya oleh rembulan, saat ini Itachi tengah membuat api unggun. Sementara Naru berada didalam gubuk ala kadarnya yang berhasil Itachi bangun sore tadi dengan tumpukkan ranting-ranting berdaun yang dia potong dengan golok yang dia jumpai dua hari setelah dia mendarat di pulau kosong ini. Gubuk itu dia bangun diantara dua tanah yang menggunduk tinggi. Itachi merasa cukup beruntung menemukan golok tersebut. Meski tumpul dan tidak bertangkai pada awalnya, namun Itachi berhasil mengasahnya dengan batu hingga tajam lalu memberi tangkai agar lebih mudah untuk di pegang dan di gunakan.

Naru merasa bosan sendirian didalam, jadi memutuskan keluar dan menghampiri Itachi. Membuat pemuda itu harus rela menelan ludah yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan karena melihat betapa jenjangnya kedua kaki si duyung yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitamnya, tidak mampu menutupi semua, hanya pas-pasan tepat dibawah benda privasinya hingga memamerkan penuh betapa mulus kulit itu. Di tambah lagi dibaliknya gadis itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Salahkan kondisi duyung Naru sebelumnya hingga dia tidak memiliki apapun setelah ekor itu hilang. Dan Itachi sebagai pria normal yang memiliki kebutuhan tidak bisa mencegah hormon alaminya yang mengalir mencemari ke titik kotornya, hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa menghentikan benak yang menginginkan lagi melihat bentuk polos sepenuhnya tubuh yang kini tersembunyi di balik kaos longgarnya yang gadis itu kini kenakan.

"Itachi aku gatal," sekarang Naru sudah mau memanggilnya dengan namanya atas permintaannya, dan Itachi senang akan hal itu.

"Gatal? Gatal kenapa?" Tanya Itachi berusaha setenang yang dia bisa, dan sebisa mungkin menekan rasa gelisahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Binatang itu tidak ada di negriku," cemberut Naru.

"Seperti apa bentuknya?"

"Mereka kecil, menghisap darahku, lalu saat mereka terbang, kulitku terasa gatal, dan ada beberapa yang meninggalkan bentol,"

Itachi terkekeh, "Itu namanya nyamuk, Naru, kau bisa memukulnya untuk membunuhnya, agar mereka berhenti mengganggumu,"

"Kenapa harus dibunuh? Itu juga makhluk hidup. Jadi, dia juga pantas untuk hidup lebih lama,"

Itachi tersenyum, betapa polos dan baik hatinya makhluk duyung satu ini. Dia bahkan tidak sampai hati membunuh makhluk yang jelas sudah merugikannya, "Kemari, duduklah," setelah mengambil posisi duduk, Itachi menepuk batang pohon kayu disampingnya, yang di patuhi Naru segera. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan api unggun yang sudah menyala.

"Terkadang kau harus bisa mengambil keputusan, hanya untuk bertahan, meskipun itu harus menghilangkan nyawa yang lain,"

"Itu mengerikan, kau jangan menakutiku Itachi, mana ada yang seperti itu,"

"Aku sedang tidak menakutimu, itu kenyataan dan itu adalah hidup, hidup ini bisa di umpamakan seperti anjing memakan anjing,"

"Hentikan itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," geleng keras Naru, menutupi kedua telinganya. Naru bukan tidak tahu, dia hanya berusaha menyangkal.

"Baiklah," ucap Itachi akhirnya, "Apa kau ingin makan malam sekarang?"

"Apa menu kita?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya pandangannya yang menunjuk, beralih kearah ikan-ikan yang tengah dia panggang. Naru terbelalak dan langsung histeris seketika begitu melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan keluargaku Itachi?! Kau membunuh mereka! Lalu kau membakar mereka! Kau kejam! Aku membencimu," setelah melempar semua tusukan ikan keatas pasir Naru berlari pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang membatu. Terlalu syok dengan semua kehisterisan dan tindakan Naru. Itachi merenung disana, menatap api dan tusukan ikan bakar yang tercecer di pasir, dan barulah dia menyadari kesalahannya. Naru adalah duyung—manusis setengah ikan—jelas Naru marah jika melihat bangsanya telah dia bunuh dan di panggang dihadapannya. Dua hari berlalu, dan Itachi tidak menemukan keberadaan Naru, entah kemana duyung itu pergi, padahal dia sudah mencari di seluruh pulau.

Itachi mendesah, menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Sudahlah. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali," mendesah nyeri, Itachi mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi menyamping, menatap beberapa komponen untuk membuat sampan yang sudah berhasil dia kumpulkan. Dia harus membuatnya secara manual, tidak bisa dengan sihir lagi. Sebab kemampuan sihir Naru menghilang. Setelah berbenturan dengan sihir gelap dibawah laut sana, kalung itu berhenti berfungsi memberi pertolongan magicnya. Tapi kata Naru itu bisa pulih, walau tidak tahu kapan persisnya waktunya. Sepertinya kekuatan sihir itu berdampak besar pada kalung yang di kenakannya sekarang.

Kalung?!

Itachi terkesiap dan langsung meraba lehernya.

Bagaimana ini, kalung Naru ada padaku. Sementara duyung itu entah kemana sekarang. Bagaimana caraku mengembalikannya? Mendesah, Itachi merasa begitu lelah seharian ini, melakukan dan bertemu hal diluar nalar sangat menguras energinya. Tidak ada apapun yang sangat dia inginkan sekarang selain tidur. "Kuharap itu akan segera selesai," gumamnya menatap kerangka yang baru beberapa berhasil dia satukan.

Baru beberapa saat Itachi memejamkan mata sesuatu hangat menyelinap di pinggangnya membuatnya terkesiap, membuka mata cepat dan langsung menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan surai kuning yang hanya bisa dia tebak satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si duyung, "Naru—"

"Jangan bicara," Itachi bisa merasakan wajah itu semakin menempel di punggung polosnya, "Dan jangan membalikkan badan," larangnya saat merasakan pergerakan Itachi.

Itachi diam menurut. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Naru berucap, "Maaf, maaf karena aku sudah menakutimu, sekarang aku mengerti,"

"Tidak apa, aku juga salah. Maafkan aku juga,"

Itachi bisa merasakan kepala dibelakangnya menggeleng, namun Naru tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Itachi membalikkan badan, dan kali ini Naru tidak menahannya. "Kau pergi kemana dua hari ini? Aku cemas mencarimu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"

Mata Naru berkaca-kaca.

"Hey kenapa menangis," tangan Itachi mengusap air mata itu dan terkejut saat di telapak tangannya justru ada dua bulir mutiara, "Naru air matamu—"

Naru memilih menubrukkan wajah kedada Itachi. Itachi masih terpaku, menatap benda di telapak tangannya tak berkedip,

"Apa kau sekarang takut padaku setelah melihat itu? Atau mungkin akan memanfaatkanku?"

"Hey kau ini bicara apa?"

Tangan Itachi berlabuh di perpotongan leher Naru, menjauhkan kepala itu agar dia bisa menatap mata safir itu.

"Bangsa kami menjadi diburu oleh para manusia karena air mata ini. Kakak perempuanku bahkan di culik oleh mereka, sebelum akhirnya ayah murka dan menenggelamkan negri orang tersebut, ayahku raja yang keras dengan sedikit tolerir,"

Itachi terpaku, mendapati betapa mengerikannya makhluk mitos ini ternyata. Mereka bahkan tak segan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah hanya karena seorang yang serakah diantara kaumnya menculik salah satu dari anggota jenis mereka.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak menginginkan ini. Meski aku bukan berasal dari keluarga mampu dan hidupku kekurangan aku tidak akan berbuat serakah hanya untuk memenuhi napsu, semua makhluk di dunia ini memiliki tugas untuk menyeimbangkan alam, jadi akan sangat egois memusnahkan yang lain hanya untuk kepentingan individu,"

Naru mengeryit, "Tapi, tadi kau menyuruhku membunuh nyamuk,"

"Ah itu...," Itachi jadi gugup, malu. Naru mengulum senyum,

"Tidak apa, aku juga sekarang tidak menyukai nyamuk, mereka membuat kulitku gatal, dan kupikir nyamuk itu tidak ada manfaat untukku," ucapnya membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Apa sekarang, dalam sekejap, kau sudah menjadi monster,"

"Aku memang monster," seringainya, "Hanya saja bangsa kami kebetulan di anugerahi kecantikan bak dewi, dan perlu kau tahu—" menjeda sebentar, "Aku duyung yang mudah marah. Jadi berhati-hatilah,"

"Tidak salah lagi kau sepertinya mewarisi itu dari ayahmu. Aku jadi takut," ucap Itachi dengan nada bergurau membuat Naru tertawa.

Waktu terus berlalu, seiring seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Benih-benih cinta di hati Naru semakin bertumbuh besar. Terlepas sumpahnya pada langit yang akan menikahi penolongnya jika itu laki-laki,duyung itu juga memang sudah jatuh hati kepada Itachi sejak hari dia terus mengawasi Itachi dari kejauhan yang berada di pulau tak berpenghuni ini seorang diri. Sementara Itachi? Dia masih keras kepala, dan bersikukuh tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Dia masih menganggap Naru sebagai teman, sama seperti halnya dirinya dan Kushina. Tidak lebih.

Hari terus berganti, sampan sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal memberi sentuhan finishing, sayangnya semua itu harus tertunda karena hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba turun hari ini. Sejak sore dan sampai malam belum ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Malahan terlihat semakin lebat. Belum lagi angin yang berhembus sangat kencang, lebih kencang dari hari-hari biasa mereka disana. Itachi agak cemas, angin ribut itu terdengar seperti menandakan akan ada badai besar terjadi. Tapi dia berharap mudah-mudahan itu tidak benar, karena jika iya, dia tidak yakin apa dia akan selamat kali ini. Itachi bergidik, saat dia menatap dari celah pagar sulur gubuknya dan mendapati pohon-pohon besar diluar di ombang-ambingkan oleh terpaan angin. Itachi berharap angin tidak menerbangkan atap dan pagar gubuknya atau mereka akan basah kuyup kehujanan.

"Kau kedinginan Naru, kemarilah, mendekat padaku," ucap Itachi, begitu menoleh kesisi kirinya dan melihat Naru mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Naru menurut, menggeser sedikit duduknya kekanan. Tangan Itachi berlabuh di bahu atas Naru, lalu menarik si gadis duyung agar bersandar padanya. Naru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi kemudian menyerukkan itu di bawah dagu Itachi. Dia masih kedinginan. Dia butuh yang lain. Butuh sesuatu lebih dari sekedar berdekatan. Naru menekuk lututnya, meringkuk condong kearah Itachi. Itachi tahu Naru menggigil dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu bergerak meraih kedua tangan Naru dalam genggaman besarnya sekaligus.

"Itachi..." Naru mendongak dan Itachi bisa melihat mata yang hanya terbuka setengah itu sayu. Itachi ingin memberi Naru kain tambahan atau apapun itu yang bisa menghangatkannya. Namun tidak ada. Dia tidak punya kain apapun selain celana dan kaosnya. Dan kaos itu sudah di kenakan Naru, namun itu tidak membantu apapun. Bahkan dia bisa melihat kaki jenjang Naru yang menekuk sedikit menggigil dengan bulu-bulu roma kasat mata meremang berdiri. Menanggalkan segala logika dan kewarasannya, Itachi menurunkan kepala, bergerak mendekat kearah wajah Naru. Tidak ada cara lain, hanya ini satu-satunya. Atau gadis ini akan mati kedinginan. Meski Naru selama ini sudah terbiasa berada didalam air dan itu berarti dia tidak mudah untuk kedinginan namun dia dalam bentuk wujud berbeda yakni duyung saat itu. Mungkin perubahan manusianya mempengaruhi kekebalan tubuhnya juga. Pun dirinya yang juga sudah mulai butuh kehangatan atas dingin tak tertahankan ini. Berada di alam bebas terbuka dalam waktu tidak sebentar membuat tubuhnya berangsur-angsur semakin rentan. Apalagi dengan tidak mengenakan lapisan yang memadai. Genggaman tangan Itachi di tangan Naru semakin gencar dan akhirnya Itachi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naru yang bergetar dan sudah mulai perlahan membiru. Saling berbalas kecup di awal, kemudian di lanjut saling bergantian menarik bibir bawah pelan membuat Naru mengerang, mendapati kesempatan itu Itachi memberanikan diri memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut hangat Naru yang perlahan terayun terbuka dan itu kemudian bergerak menelan daging tak bertulang miliknya sebelum dia menarik mundur dan ujung lidah mereka saling berada membuat suara-suara yang Naru buat semakin sering. Satu tangan Naru melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Itachi, dan itu naik ke leher Itachi hanya untuk kemudian membawa pemuda itu berbaring bersamanya tanpa melepas bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut, kali ini dengan lumatan lebih intens, tubuh atas Itachi sudah berada di atas Naru dengan satu lengannya di tiban oleh kepala duyung itu. Sementara yang lain mulai bergerak perlahan dari paha Naru, naik dan menyusup kedalam kaosnya—mengusap sejenak perut rata itu sebelum akhirnya berakhir di satu pegunungan penuh Naru yang padat dan kenyal, menangkup sebentar disana, sebelum bergerak melingkar dan meremas dalam gerakan kasual membuat duyung itu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Naru tak mau ketinggalan, dia bergerak meraba-raba tubuh atas polos Itachi. Mengusap di bagian dada, lalu turun ke perut kencangnya dengan lamban dan perlahan terus turun sampai akhirnya masuk kedalam celana pendek sekaligus celana dalam Itachi—mengusap permukaan kulit depannya sampai ujung jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu disana yang dia tahu menyerupai sebatang daging, dia pernah melihatnya sewaktu Itachi mandi namun tidak tahu namanya, rasa penasaran membuatnya bergerak menyempatkan diri menyentuh itu yang tidak dia sangka membuat Itachi mendesis, sedikit heran itu terasa keras padahal setahunya itu nampak menggantung layu di tubuh depan Itachi di bagian tengah pangkal paha, tak lama Naru mengeluarkan tangannya hanya untuk naik dan kemudian berlabuh di punggung tegap Itachi. Memberi sapuan dibibir Naru sekali, Itachi melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Naru apa kau yakin?" Mata Itachi yang memang gelap sudah bertambah gelap dibawah naungan tanpa cahaya, menandakan dia sudah terselimuti oleh napsu sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mati disini, jadi aku serahkan semua itu padamu," bisik Naru dengan suara parau. Telapak tangannya meraba dada bidang dan perut kencang Itachi lagi, merasa butuh lebih banyak kontak segera. Itachi meraih tangan Naru yang berada di dadanya, menggenggam itu lantas mencium buku-buku jarinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa,"

Tangan Naru yang sedari tadi berada di leher Itachi turun menuju wajah, bergerak menyibak helai poni sedikit panjang Itachi yang membentuk gorden, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Lakukan,"

"Sesuai keinginan anda putri,"

Itachi berpindah posisi, kini dia berada diantara kedua kaki Naru yang tersebar keluar, dengan lutut menekuk, sepenuhnya menaungi batang tubuh gadis di bawahnya, dan bunyi "A-ah," dari sang duyung menjadi pembuka kegiatan panas yang akan berlangsung diantara mereka.

**{Mermaid}**

Pagi datang keesokkanya. Itachi terbangun. Dia merasa tubuhnya bugar, terasa di remajakan. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Dia merasa seperti baru saja di lahirkan.

Konyol, benaknya mencibir, kemudian terkekeh. Hujan sudah reda, dia tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Tumbuhan disekitarnya tampak basah, campuran terkena air sisa hujan semalam dan embun pagi hari. Dia menoleh kearah kiri, dan mendapati Naru masih terlelap tampak damai. Dia membetulkan posisi kaosnya yang berada diatas tubuh Naru. Itachi mengulum senyum mengingat malam panas mereka. Mendesah, Itachi kembali mengenakan celana dalam dan celana pendeknya. Mengecup dahi Naru, Itachi keluar dari gubuk sementara itu untuk tempat mereka berteduh. Untuk menyelesaikan sampan mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk kembali ke desa, dan sepertinya dia harus menikahi Naru setelah itu. Begitu diluar, Itachi menyempatkan diri menatap sekitar, dan mendapati beberapa pohon tumbang menemani pohon lain yang sudah tergeletak lebih dulu akibat guncangan serangan waktu itu monster dibawah laut. Menolehkan kepala kearah lain, Itachi berjalan kearah sampannya untuk kembali bekerja namun sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dengan ubi bakar sisa siang kemarin. Sebelum tengah hari, kapal itu benar-benar selesai sepenuhnya dan nampak siap untuk berlayar di laut lepas. Itachi tersenyum puas. Dia menoleh kearah gubuk dan belum melihat tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Naru telah bangun. Memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum berburu untuk makan siang mereka, Itachi pergi ke pantai, setelah mengambil dedaunan liar yang selama ini dia gunakan sebagai pengganti sabun, Itachi melepas semua lapisan yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, pemuda itu—ah tidak, sepertinya dia sudah menjadi pria sekarang—mulai berjalan memasuki air untuk membasuh tubuh, membersihkan diri.

[Mermaid]

Naru terbangun karena suhu panas yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Melihat kearah luar, dia menebak ini mungkin sudah mendekati tengah hari. Apa dia sudah tidur selama itu? Dan kenapa pria manusianya tidak membangunkannya, Naru cemberut, dia jadi melewatkan sarapannya. Namun itu bukan hal besar, para duyung terbisa melakukan puasa, tidak makan dalam masalah jam itu hal kecil.

"Itachi," panggilnya dengan suara parau seraya bergerak duduk, dan tidak menemukan sahutan apapun dari pria manusianya. "Tachi kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mengucek mata. Menguap kecil, duyung itu kemudian kembali memakai kaos Itachi. Memasuk dari lubang atas untuk kepala terlebih dahulu kemudian di lanjut lubang di kedua sisi untuk tempat tangan, seperti yang Itachi tunjukkan. Dia menyibak pagar tirai sulur untuk mengintip keluar dan tidak melihat Itachi di kapal atau dimanapun. Mendesah, duyung itu keluar dari gubuk, merenggangkan tubuh sejenak, meringis saat mendengar bunyi tulang terdengar nyaring. Tanpa alas kaki, duyung itu berjalan diatas pasir putih menuju kearah air laut. Dia yakin Itachi disana, kalau di gubuk maupun diluar tidak ada. Jika di laut pun tidak ada, hanya tinggal satu kemungkinan lagi, Itachi jelas pergi berburu. Itachi begitu mengerti. Karena dia tidak mungkin bisa memakan ikan, pria itu akan pergi berburu binatang kecil seperti burung, kelinci atau rusa untuk makannya. Dan bukan ikan lagi. Atau sesekali juga mereka akan memakan buah atau rebusan dedaunan, meski dia pernah memakan itu—bisa dibilang sering walau langsung memakannya tanpa harus repot-repot memasak—namun yang di masak Itachi terasa lebih enak hanya karena di tambahkan air laut yang mengkristal. Kata Itachi itu garam, dan pria itu yang membuatnya. Menjemur itu berhari-hari didalam setengah bambu. Mengingat semua kebersamaanya dengan Itachi membuat Naru tersenyum.

Begitu laut sudah terlihat, senyum Naru semakin merekah saat melihat tubuh setengah badan di permukaan air dengan rambut raven tergerai sepunggung—yang sekarang tengah memunggungi arahnya—mulai tampak di retina matanya. Naru membuka kaos Itachi dan kalungnya sambil duduk, membuat kini ekornya tumbuh kembali, menggeser pantatnya kearah air, kemudian mulai berenang begitu sudah sampai di air agak dalam.

[Mermaid]

Itachi masih khushu menyabuni tubuh dan mencuci rambutnya dengan dedaunan yang dia remas-remas hingga mengeluarkan busa. Begitu bersih dan kesat, Itachi merasa dirinya tercuci bersih. Bau tak sedap yang mungkin dikeluarkan tubuhnya terasa hilang, tergantikan tubuh terasa segar. Itachi juga menggosok giginya dengan daun lain berasa mint, agar tanpa sikat dan odol pun, dia tetap bisa menjaga kesehatan dan kebersihan giginya. Itachi terkesiap saat matanya tiba-tiba menangkap kelebatan warna biru tua seperti air samudra berenang disekitarnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Bisiknya mulai diliputi rasa takut, "Paus?"

Mata Itachi membulat atas kesimpulannya, dan memutuskan segera berenang ketepi untuk naik ke daratan, mencegah apapun itu hal buruk terjadi. Namun sesuatu menahan kakinya, Itachi hampir berteriak kalau saja suara "Booo!" bertujuan mengejutkan tidak terdengar setelahnya.

"Naruto!" Serunya, terkejut kemudian lega begitu surai kuning memunculkan diri disamping tubuhnya, satu lengan duyung itu melingkari pinggulnya. Sementara si pelaku justru tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku bisa saja mati ketakutan tadi,"

"Owh tidak~~, Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Naru memiringkan kepala kearah pria disampingnya kemudian menyentuhkan sisi pirangnya ke bahu Itachi. Sebelum sedikit berenang untuk berpindah kehadapan Itachi. Itachi melabuhkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher Naru. Sementara Naru meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Itachi.

"Kenapa kau selalu berganti ke ekor jika saat mandi?"

"Sekedar antisipasi tenggelamnya aku,"

Itachi terkekeh, "Jadi kau ragu tidak bisa berenang tanpa ekormu itu,"

Naru nyengir, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kau yang mandi. Jadi, apa kau akan melakukannya sendiri, atau aku membantumu seperti biasa,"

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka kau yang membantuku," ucap Naru dengan senyum nakal, dan di hadiahi satu raupan di bibir dari Itachi.

"Kau semakin pandai merayuku sekarang," Naru duduk di hadapan Itachi yang tengah menyabuninya sekarang. "Naru,"

"Eum," duyung itu memejamkan mata, menikmati gelanyar yang menjalari seluruh nadinya akibat setiap sentuhan lembut dan lamban yang Itachi berikan.

Hidung Itachi meyundul satu belakang daun telinga Naru, dan berbisik disana, "Kurasa aku—"

"A-ah," desah Naru saat ujung lidah Itachi masuk kedalam lekukan telinganya.

"—menyukaimu," akhirnya ego Itachi kalah oleh perasaan kuatnya. Mendengar pengakuan pernyataan dari pria manusia yang sudah lama memegang hatinya membuat Naru kembali membuka mata, menoleh ke kanan hanya untuk membuat biru safir mengunci mata gelap.

"Akhirnya—," paraunya, sebulir kristal jatuh, "—akhirnya apa yang sudah aku tunggu dan ingin aku dengar keluar dari mulutmu, aku bahkan sudah lebih dulu mencintaimu,"

Itachi sempat terkejut mendapati fakta itu, namun kemudian tersenyum, mengecup mata basah Naru, "Kalau kau sering menangis begini, kurasa beberapa dekade mendatang, perairan disini akan menjadi perburuan harta karun bagi pemburu mutiara," ucap Itachi diakhiri kekehan.

"Kurasa, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya dan membuat kaya mereka, asal mereka tidak merusak ekosistem di bawah sana dan berburu secara membabi buta dan tamak,"

"Anda calon ratu yang sangat dermawan, putri," ucap Itachi meraih tangan Naru, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya, membuat duyung itu tertawa.

"A-aw kau membuat calon ratu hatimu ini meleleh pangeran," dan keduanya pun tertawa akan gurauan yang mereka buat. Selang beberapa saat Naru mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Itachi. "Kalau saja kekuatan sihirku tidak hilang ini akan mudah di sembuhkan dan hilang, kau pasti kesakitan saat mendapatkannya," ucap Naru menyentuh pelan bekas luka di lengan kiri Itachi. Kemudian safirnya menatap onix Itachi.

"Aku tidak menyesal mendapatkan itu karena pada akhirnya selain aku tidak sendirian di pulau ini aku jadi bisa bersamamu," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

Kedua telapak tangan Naru yang berjemari lentik berlabuh di dada Itachi. Perlahan, dia mendorong tubuh pria manusianya hingga setengah berbaring. Pinggang sampai perut mereka menempel, pun dengan bagian bawah mereka. Kedua tangan Itachi berlabuh di pinggul Naru dekat pantat bersisik berwarna biru tua samudra itu. Naru bisa merasakan tekstur kulit Itachi dibawah sisiknya. Ekor itu kemudian sedikit bergerak menggeliat lentur seperti belut dan membelit satu kaki Itachi, jika dalam kasus duyung gerakkan tubuh itu menandakan sebentar lagi mereka akan saling membelit untuk meraih kenikmatan, namun karena pasangannya adalah seorang manusia, Naru jadi hanya menggesek itu naik dan turun dalam pergerakan lamban, mengirim rangsangan akibat sentuhan, menjalar ke atas hingga membuat sesuatu diantara kaki Itachi perlahan mulai memberi reaksi, keras dan berdenyut-denyut hingga menggelitik bagian tengah pangkal paha bersisik Naru, membuat duyung wanitanya mendesah.

"Baru kali ini aku menyesalkan mengganti kakiku dengan ekor,"

Itachi terkekeh melihat rengutan dibibir Naru dan keryitan di dahinya, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi mengambil kalungmu agar ekormu berganti dengan kaki lagi?"

"Kurasa itu akan merusak suasana, dan aku juga agak terlalu malas beranjak dari posisi ini, ini akan pas untuk kita lanjut lagi seperti tadi malam kalau saja ekor menyebalkan ini tidak menghalanginya," ucapnya, kemudian pipinya memerah saat ingat malamnya bersama Itachi. Sangat berbeda dari pengalamannya sebelumnya saat dalam wujud duyung.

"Itachi, apa kau tidak akan apa-apa didalam air selama beberapa waktu kedepan?"

"Kurasa jika kurang dari satu jam aku masih bisa sanggup, dengan panas matahari hampir tengah hari seperti sekarang,"

Naru terkekeh, "Kau tidak khawatir kulitmu akan terbakar dan berakhir berubah menjadi kecoklatan nantinya,"

"Kurasa tidak," ucapnya, tersenyum manis, "Bukankah kulit kecoklatan akan lebih terlihat jantan dan seksi?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Itachi berseringai membuat Naru tersenyum.

"Kau sudah terlihat jantan dan seksi di mataku Itachi," kedua tangan Naru bergerak menelusuri perlahan permukaan kulit sewarna krim muda milik Itachi dibagian atas, begitu mengagumi apa yang dilihatnya dan menikmati sentuhan dibawah kulitnya. Naru kembali menatap Itachi di mata kemudian menggigit bibirnya dengan gaya seductive.

"Oh jangan lakukan itu Naru, kau membuatku menginginkanmu,"

Naru meluncur membuat tubuh atas mereka kini sepenuhnya menempel sempurna hingga Itachi bisa merasakan kekenyalan dan betapa lembut kedua pegunungan penuh Naru, begitupula Naru, dia bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuh Itachi. Kedua tangan Naru menangkup pipi Itachi, saat duyung betina itu menyerang bibir pria manusianya. Satu tangan Itachi bergerak naik dan turun dalam gerakkan sensual di sepanjang punggung makhluk setengah ikan diatasnya hingga membuat punggung duyung itu merasakan gigilan berlari disana.

"Kau tahu, aku mendapati perbedaan cara berkembang biak bangsaku dan kalian, dan aku telah memutuskan, aku lebih suka cara kalian," ucap Naru begitu menyudahi tautan bibir mereka.

"Benarkah?"

Naru mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caramu membedakan itu?"

Naru menggigit pipi dalamnya, ragu. Itachi yang mengerti kebimbangan hati Naru, menangkup pipinya dengan satu tangan.

"Katakan!" Pintanya. Mata mereka saling mengunci lekat.

"Apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku memberitahumu yang sebenarnya,"

"Akan aku coba," Itachi sudah bisa menebak kemana arah ucapan Naru.

Naru merunduk,

"Aku...aku... pangerannagasudahmenodaiku," ucapnya cepat diakhir kalimat. Dia memejamkan mata rapat, terlalu takut akan reaksi Itachi nantinya. Namun setelah beberapa saat tidak ada pergerakan apapun atau suara. Suasana berubah begitu hening senyap. Bahkan semilir angin yang tadi sempat berhembus sepoi-sepoi kini terasa begitu gersang seperti tidak ada oase. Naru membuka mata, dan memberanikan diri mengangkat pandangan untuk menemui tatapan pria di hadapannya hanya untuk menemukan ekspresi tak terbaca Itachi. Namun setelah dia mengamati lebih lekat dan dalam mata gelap itu, ada secercah kecewa yang berhasil dia tangkap. Dan dia merasa menyesal melukai pria manusia yang dicintainya. "Itachi maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tidak menjadikanmu yang pertama, tapi sungguh dan aku jujur dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku tidak menginginkan semua itu, semua itu paksaan, dia memaksaku, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memblengguku. Aku tak berdaya, aku mematikan semua emosiku, tidak ada yang aku rasakan selain sakit dan amarah melubangiku atas sikap rendahnya itu. Dan aku aku—"

"Sttt," telunjuk Itachi menempel didepan bibir Naru, "Cukup. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti, terlepas aku pertamamu atau bukan, hal terpenting untukku adalah kau sekarang adalah milikku, ditambah aku yang telah memenangkan hatimu, bukan dia, jadi bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tahu kau berbohong, tapi sungguh aku tidak menikmati itu sama sekali. Yang ada hanya benci dan jijik. Dia sangat kasar, sisik, tulang dan gigi tajamnya terus saja menggoresku. Dan itu menyakitkan aku tidak suka. Sementara saat denganmu, aku merasa nikmat, kau memperlakukanku lembut, tubuhku terasa di penuhi dan aku merasa pergi ke surga saat tubuh bawahku terpenuhi oleh ke—"

Itachi segera maraup bibir yang terus berceloteh tidak karuan itu. "Sudah kubilang aku tahu," ucapnya dibibir Naru, menghentikan penyebutan kata benda dari anggotannya yang tadi malam Naru tanyakan meluncur dari mulutnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Naru tidak berusaha menjauhkan bibir mereka, dan membiarkan itu tetap menempel.

"Aku seorang nelayan. Kebetulan aku juga memiliki teman seorang pembudidaya ikan, meski mereka juga pernah melakukan secara buatan, yakni dengan menginjeksi cairan si jantan kedalam kelamin si betina. Aku juga pernah melihat rekaman penelitian sahabatku tentang cara berkembang biak para ikan yang sebenarnya, dan aku mendapati cara mereka melakukan itu dengan cara hanya saling menempelkan alat kelamin mereka agar dapat menghasilkan telur-telur—" ucapnya menjeda, "Meski aku agak tidak begitu yakin apa hanya sebatas itu. Dan setelah melihat itu aku berkesimpulan, mungkin begitu juga cara duyung melakukan itu," senyum Itachi, gugup.

"Kami tidak bertelur Itachi, kami mengandung dan melahirkan,"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Um," angguknya. "Walau ya, apa yang kau katakan sedikitnya ada yang benar, kami memang saling menempelkan anggota bagian bawah kami, seperti ikan yang kau ceritakan itu,"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian melahirkan?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Benar-benar penasaran dan ingin tahu. Wajah Naru berubah memerah padam.

"Yack, itu memalukan. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," Naru memercik air kearah wajah Itachi kemudian berenang menjauh kearah daratan.

"Hey kenapa malu, kita bahkan sudah memulai proses pembuatan kehidupan tadi malam, dan kau tidak malu sedikitpun. Kenapa sekarang begitu malu hanya untuk menceritakan proses persalinan, hey, tunggu Naru," seru Itachi, kemudian berseringai mengejar Naru. Naru buru-buru memakai kalungnya agar ekornya cepat tergantikan oleh kaki dan bergegas memakai kaos Itachi lagi. Berniat melarikan diri namun Itachi sudah lebih dulu berhasil menangkapnya dengan cara menubruknya dari belakang membuat mereka sekarang terjatuh keatas pasir, dibawah naungan kanopi pohon besar hingga melindungi mereka dari terpaan terik matahari secara langsung. Naru yang tertindih Itachi tertawa tergelak berketerusan. Ombak agak besar yang bergulung-gulung datang menyapu mereka. Dan itu terus berulang-ulang.

"Kau tetap tidak mau memberitahunya"

"Ti.dak," ucap Naru tersendat karena masih tersisa tawa, kepalanya menengadah kebelakang akibat geli yang di rasakan karena tangan Itachi di perutnya.

"Sungguh?"

Naru menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Berarti kau memilih di hukum hn, duyungku," dalam hitungan sekon berikutnya, Naru terpekik kaget karena Itachi tiba-tiba langsung menubrukkan keras tubuhnya kedalam bagian tengahnya dimana alat kencingnya yang tidak pernah mengenakan celana dalam. Dan Naru pada dasarnya tidak pernah mengenal apa itu celana dalam. Itachi mendesis sebentar saat dinding dalam Naru langsung mencengkram disekitarnya, sebelum merasa sedikit terpijat karena itu kemudian terganti berdenyut-denyut lembut.

"Bagaimana, hn?" Itachi menahan satu paha Naru dengan tubuh depannya, menaikkan kaki itu keatas, pinggul bergerak maju kemudian mundur dengan gerakan cepat, berulang kali.

Kaki Naru yang bebas terangkat menekuk dan melebar ke sisi luar, "A-ahhh," desahnya tersendat, "Lebih...," Menjeda dan terengah-engah, "Lebih keras Itachi! Oush ssttt,"

Itachi smirk, melepaskan kaki Naru yang di tahannya, dia membungkuk di atas wanita duyung itu. Mengambil kedua tangan Naru untuk menjalin dengan miliknya hanya untuk di tempelkan di pasir bersama, rambut Itachi yang tergerai membentuk tirai disisi wajah tampannya dan itu jatuh memagari sisi wajah cantik sang duyung. Mata biru safir Naru menatap lurus mata gelap Itachi. Bibirnya terus mendesah-desah dengan sesekali kata Itachi lolos dari bibirnya membuat Itachi semakin bersemangat untuk menggempur Naru lebih dan semakin dalam sampai menyentuh titik nikmatnya membuat mata wanita duyung itu terbalik keatas dan melihat putih, dalam pergerakan cepat menyebabkan terdengar keplakan keras dan bunyi becek karena permukaan kulit mereka yang terus berbenturan dengan anggota tegang Itachi yang terus mengocok juice didalam Naru. Kedua kaki Naru menekuk dan melebar kesisi luar seluas yang dia bisa.

"A-aah," erang Itachi, meringis saat puncaknya datang memenuhi rahim Naru yang sudah orgasme terlebih dahulu hampir semenit sebelumnya. Itachi menukik punggungnya semakin turun dan bibirnya menjepit bahu Naru yang berlapis kaosnya agak keras, saat tubuhnya mengalami getaran karena pelepasannya.

"Enghhh," lenguh Naru, saat merasakan cairan hangat Itachi memenuhinya untuk kesekian kali. Itachi mengangkat pandangannya—tidak lagi membungkuk walau masih diatas Naru dan milik mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Aku akan menikahimu, begitu sampai didesaku nanti," ucapnya dengan senyum. Tangan Naru yang sudah bebas dari genggaman Itachi mengalung di leher pria itu.

"Kenapa tidak disini dan sekarang saja, agar nanti kau bisa mengenalkanku sebagai istrimu," ucapnya tersenyum manis.

"Idemu terdengar bagus tapi—," menjeda, terdiam sebentar, "Siapa yang akan jadi saksi kita?"

Satu tangan Naru berlabuh di pipi Itachi dengan celah-celah diantara jemarinya terselipi daun telinga dan untaian rambut raven halus, "Cukup langit, matahari, bumi dan laut yang akan menjadi saksi persatuan cinta kita,"

"Itu terdengar tidak biasa," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi aku agak suka gagasan itu. Lalu, bagaimana cara melakukannya—agar menjadi bukti,"

Naru melepas gelang di lengan kirinya, melepas jalinan kuncinya dan kemudian mengambil satu batang silinder berwarna gading dengan ujung salah satunya lancip—yang tadi menghiasinya, kemudian menyibak rambut Itachi dibagian leher, tanpa kata dia mulai menulis disana.

"Aw apa itu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naru?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit terkejut akan sengatan tiba-tiba benda tajam yang seolah tengah menggores permukaan kulitnya dan memang benar adanya, anggap saja Naru tengah melukis di leher Itachi. Meski begitu Itachi tidak menjauhkan diri dari apa yang tengah Naru lakukan.

"Tahan sebentar. Ini memang akan sedikit sakit, namun tenang saja batang ini mengandung mantra jadi nanti sakitnya akan hilang setelah selesai,"

"Apa kau sedang membuat tato?"

"Tato? Apa itu?"

"Melukis di kulit,"

"Anggap saja begitu," ucapnya, "Ini tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun. Dan pasangan yang sudah memiliki tanda ini tidak bisa mencintai siapapun yang lain andaikata pasangan itu telah tiada sekalipun,"

Itachi terkesiap, "Naru apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meragu dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu, Itachi?" Naru di landa cemas sekarang. Takut kalau-kalau Itachi tidak serius dengan perasaanya untuknya. Hingga tidak menginginkan sumpah ini. Seketika Naru menghentikan gerakan tangannya, safirnya fokus ke onix.

Itachi terkekeh, "Jangan salah paham, aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau makhluk berumur panjang, sementara aku manusia, rentan usia kami terbilang singkat, kau akan kesepian nanti," ucapnya terselip nada pahit.

Naru meraup bibir Itachi sebentar, "Jangan katakan itu. Tahukah kau, itu menakutiku, berjanjilah jangan pernah mati, tetap hidup bersamaku," Naru memeluk Itachi erat. Sebulir air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Itachi membalas pelukan Naru biasa, "Itu sudah kehendak hukum alam Naru, aku, kau atau siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menentang dan mengubahnya. Semua makhluk yang hidup pada akhirnya akan mati, hanya rentan waktu umur saja yang membedakan, makhluk itu akan diberi umur lama atau hanya singkat, seperti itulah dan akan tetap begitu, meskipun, klise, hukum tetap, dan tidak bisa di hindari makhluk manapun—sekalipun mereka yang saling mencintai bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain—tetap saja siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari takdir bernama perpisahan, walau begitu, kau harus tahu, aku tidak takut untuk memiliki asa denganmu," ucap Itachi membuat Naru melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada pria di atasnya.

"Aku mengerti, dan kau benar," ucapnya,

"Dan akupun tidak takut untuk jatuh, asal itu kau. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya mengecup bibir Itachi sekali, kemudian melanjutkan melukis.

"Selesai," ucapnya dengan senyum manis. "Sekarang giliranmu,"

"Apa yang harus aku lukis," Itachi menerima benda yang di berikan Naru.

"Cukup sentuhkan saja ujung lancipnya itu di leherku, persis di tempat yang aku lakukan di lehermu, nanti secara otomatis benda itu akan mengarahkan tanganmu menggambar apa yang sudah aku buat,"

"Wow terdengar praktis," takjub Itachi, terkekeh. Naru memiringkan kepala saat Itachi telah menyibak helai pirang yang menutupi permukaan sisi lehernya. "Aku jadi agak gugup,"

"Santai saja, dan ikuti apa yang benda itu arahkan,"

"Apa ini simbol keluargamu Naru?" Tanyanya setelah benda itu bergerak menarik dan mulai terlihat membentuk sesuatu.

"Tidak, setiap simbol satu duyung berbeda, tergantung imajinasi mereka, namun jangan salah setiap pasangan yang sudah memiliki simbol akan sama kuatnya ikatan mereka masing-masing."

"Milikmu seperti bunga matahari, ini indah," ucap Itachi setelah mulai terlihat bentuknya,

"Jadi itu namanya bunga matahari?" Ingatan Naru melayang dan jatuh di hari dia melihat pohon tunggal berdaun lebar dengan bunga menyerupai bola besar di langit yang bersinar di siang hari dengan bagian tengahnya berwarna kecoklatan, di pulau ini saat dia pergi dari Itachi setelah pertengkaran mereka.

"Aa," sahut Itachi.

"Aku langsung suka begitu melihat itu," ucap Naru dengan senyum. "Makanya aku melukis itu untuk simbolku,"

Hening sesaat.

"Naru apa kau...tidak melakukan ini dengan pangeran naga sebelumnya?" Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba dan Hati-hati menanyakannya, takut menyinggung Naru.

"Tidak, dia itu makhluk omong kosong yang hanya mengutamakan napsu! Dia hanya akan mencampakkanku begitu bosan, jadi untuk apa aku melakukan itu bahkan aku tidak repot memberitahunya," Tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasakan kemarahan dalam suara Naru, "Kau tahu, saat ini aku di nobatkan sebagai duyung tercantik di bawah lautan sana, dan karenanya dia ingin memilikiku."

"Aku sadar akan hal itu," ucapnya, "Berarti aku cukup beruntung memilikimu, dewi tercantik lautan, sementara kau cukup malang memilikiku pemuda miskin dan tidak tampan,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Itachi sekarang sudah selesai, hingga dia bisa melihat tatapan tajam mengandung kemarahan milik Naru yang sekarang mengarah padanya, "Kau itu tampan, dan terlebih baik hati, makanya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi berbangga dirilah sedikit," bersungut-sungut.

Itachi tergelak, "Kau lucu jika sedang marah," gemasnya menarik sebentar hidung mancung Naru, walau tidak semancung dirinya.

"Jangan beranjak, prosesnya masih belum selesai," ucap Naru mencegah Itachi yang hendak mundur untuk melepas tautan mereka.

"Oh begitukah? Tapi, apa tidak bisa ini di lepas terlebih dahulu, aku takut kau tidak merasa nyaman,"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat ayo lakukan langkah berikutnya,"

"Baik baik. Sekarang apa?"

"Berikan tanganmu," Itachi menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Naru menggores bagian tengah telapak tangan Itachi dengan benda tadi. Itachi meringis saat cairan merah didalam itu mengalir keluar dari luka goresan yang Naru ciptakan, "Sekarang usapkan itu merata pada tanda yang tadi,"

Itachi menurut, melakukan apa yang Naru katakan, "Sudah?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Sekarang jilat itu sampai habis dan telan, lalu cium aku dan bagikan liurmu kepadaku,"

"Apa?!" Itachi terkejut, dia tidak pernah mengkonsumi darah seperti drakula atau vampir, kenapa Naru malah menyuruhnya menjilat itu dan menelannya.

Naru mendelik, "Lakukan saja,"

Itachi sedikit gugup. Dan entah mengapa begitu melihat sisi galak dan dominasi Naru justru membuat dia jadi terlihat seksi di matanya. Itachi lagi-lagi melakukan semuanya, sambil menekan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba datang, dia mulai menjilat darahnya sendiri di permukaan leher Naru dalam gerakkan cepat dengan dahi berlipat dan alis mengeryit, sebisa mungkin menahan desakkan untuk memuntahkannya dan alih-alih menelan itu, mencium bibir Naru, kemudian berbagi liurnya. Sekarang giliran Naru yang melakukan selangkah demi selangkah yang tadi Itachi lakukan.

"Dengan ini kita sudah resmi sebagai pasangan suami dan istri," ucap Naru, setelah memberi satu sapuan di permukaan bibir bawah Itachi sebagai penutup.

"Tandanya menghilang Naru," Itachi mengusapkan jemarinya di leher Naru.

"Iya, dan itu akan muncul lagi dalam waktu 6 jam, yang setelahnya akan paten, melekat di kulit kita sampai kapanpun,"

"Keren," senyum Itachi, kembali mengusap leher Naru, dimana tanda yang tadi dia bubuhkan. "Dan luka di telapak tanganku juga hilang. Bagaimana denganmu," Itachi meraih telapak tangan kanan Naru, dan ternyata sama, lukanya hilang.

"Itulah gunanya sihir," Naru menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, berbangga diri.

"Kau tampak angkuh sekarang,"

Naru tertawa, "Kau belum melihat semua Itachi. Aku bisa lebih angkuh dari ini, dan aku bahkan memiliki sisi pembangkang juga," smirknya.

"Aku bisa melihat itu, kurasa itu yang menyebabkan pangeran naga marah padamu dan berakhir menghukummu," Itachi terkekeh, tidak menyadari perkataannya telah membangkitkan keliaran sekaligus kemarahan sang betina duyung. Naru menyentak bahu Itachi agak kasar membuat pria yang terdorong hingga menjadi berbaring terlentang itu, sedikitnya merasa terkejut.

"Sekarang giliranku memuaskanmu,"

Itachi meneguk ludah, jelas ucapan Naru mengandung arti sebaliknya di nilai dari raut wajah itu.

"Kenapa ini sudah layu,"

Naru memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian menaik-turunkan kepalanya dalam gerakkan cepat, dengan sesekali tangan yang menggenggam itu memberi serutan saat itu dia keluarkan dari mulut, sebelum kembali melahapnya. Itachi memandang Naru takjub. Duyungnya sangat pintar dan cepat belajar. Baru tadi malam Itachi mengajarkannya sekarang Naru bisa di kategorikan sudah ahli memanjakannya. Itachi menyelipkan rambut keemasan Naru ke sisi telinganya—menyibak gorden emas yang menghalangi sisi wajahnya itu dari mata gelapnya untuk menatap yang Naru lakukan. Dirasa cukup tegang dan berdiri, Naru tersenyum, "Kurasa ini sudah cukup," senyumnya, kemudian kembali memasukkan benda panjang Itachi yang terlepas dari dalamnya akibat sentakan kembali memasuki lubang kewanitaannya. "A-ah,"

"Sss," Itachi mendesis, saat dirinya tertelan sedikit demi sedikit dan perlahan terbenam kedalam tubuh Naru. Naru menumpu kedua tangannya diatas perut kencang Itachi kemudian mulai mengungkit pinggul pantatnya, pelan—sangat pelan—membuat Itachi menggeram, karena merasa gatal. Tidak ada apapun yang Itachi inginkan selain menggulingkan Naru dan membalik posisi mereka, untuk pergi menumbuk Naru keras, cepat dan liar. Naru tersenyum, dia senang mempermainkan Itachi, dan suka wajah gelisah tersiksanya itu.

Itachi mengumpat pelan karena Naru tidak kunjung mengubah temponya. Dia terus bergerak lamban dan malas. Naru smirk, satu tangannya terangkat menuju belakang untuk meraih semua rambut pirangnya hanya untuk dia kumpulkan kesisi kirinya hingga itu membentuk gorden disisi batang tubuh Itachi. Dia menoleh kebelakang, menatap bagaimana anggota tegang Itachi tertarik atau sesekali tertelan kedalam lubang depannya. "A-ah Itachi, Eum...o-oh," Naru meremas kedua pegunungan kembarnya, kepalanya terlempar kebelakang, mendongak. Panas dari matahari hanya meningkatkan gairah persatuan mereka. Bulir-bulir keringat nampak mulai mengalir pelan di dahi dan tubuh Naru, membuat kulit putih bersih yang tertempa sinar matahari dari celah-celah kanopi daun pohon itu nampak berkilauan. Naru melepas kaos Itachi kemudian melempar itu ke sembarang arah, membuat kini tubuh keduanya benar-benar polos tanpa mengenakan apapun lagi. "S-sentuh...sentuh aku Itachi, o-oh,"

Itachi tidak tahu sebenarnya Naru itu duyung atau incubus, mengingat wanita itu, yang baru dia ketahui tadi malam, sangat menyukai persatuan. Bahkan maniak untuk di kategorikan setidaknya. Mengingat kejadian malam tadi dan sekarang ini Naru bisa dia sebut sudah kecanduan. Bahkan malam tadi Naru yang lebih agresif daripadanya. Namun apapun itu, Itachi tidak mendapati dirinya keberatan dan lebih dari bersedia melayaninya maka dari itu, kedua tangannya terulur untuk meremas kedua benda kenyal itu—kasar namun bertempo agar meninggalkan keniknatan—dan tak lama kemudian dia menggulingkan Naru, dalam hitungan sekon mengubah posisi mereka, sekarang dirinya yang berada di atas duyung berambut pirang itu, dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi segera Itachi menumbuk bagian dalam wanita dibawahnya, membuat Naru terpekik, kedua kaki menekuknya melebar ke masing-masing sisi luar, bibir plumnya mendesah-desah dengan keras sampai pelepasan itu datang dan wanita itu berteriak, tubuh yang mengalami getaran membuat kedua lengan yang melingkar di leher Itachi mengerat. Itachi berhenti sejenak—menekan tubuhnya kedepan pintu masuk Naru membuat benda itu sepenuhnya tertanam didalam tubuh Naru—dia ingin menikmati dirinya terendam dalam juice Naru didalam wanita itu sebelum kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya lagi, sampai tiga putaran ronde, barulah Itachi merasa kehabisan. Pria itu sekarang terlentang, kedua lengannya menyebar ke masing-masing sisi, napasnya memburu. Perlahan Naru turun dari atas Itachi membuat tautan tubuh mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya, saat wanita itu berpindah untuk berbaring di sisi Itachi, menjadikan lengan pria itu bantalnya. Bersama, mereka berangsur-angsur menenangkan deru napas mereka. Keduanya masih berbaring di pasir dengan Itachi yang terlentang dan Naru sedikit meringkuk, posisi baringnya menyamping kearah Itachi. Tangan Itachi yang di tiduri Naru terangkat, telapaknya mendekat kearah kepala berambut pirang, hanya untuk menarik itu kearahnya dan melabuhkan ciuman lama di helaian emasnya.

"Naru,"

"Hm," Naru menyamankan posisinya, satu tangannya berlabuh di dada bidang Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak di cari keluargamu?"

Naru mendongak, "Sepertinya ini sedikit peruntunganku,"

"Maksudmu?" Itachi menatap Naru yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku berasumsi, ayahku mungkin mengira aku belum bebas dari kutukan, dan kau tahu, aku melakukan sedikit trik di tempat dimana aku di kutuk,"

"Semacam duplikat?"

"Benar sekali, kekasihku memang pintar," ucapnya ceria, "Oh tidak sekarang kau sudah menjadi suamiku," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Kau duyung kecil yang licik," Naru memekik saat hidungnya di pencet Itachi dengan keras.

"Itu sakit," rengeknya memegangi hidung yang memerah. Itachi hanya terkekeh lalu menangkup satu pipinya. "Dan lagi, aku bukan duyung kecil, usiaku sudah 2020 tahun kau tahu," smirk congkak.

"Ck, apanya yang 2020 tahun, dimataku kau hanyalah bocah ingusan belasan tahun,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Itachi tertawa, "Tidak tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya walau masih tertinggal kekehan geli. Naru bersungut-sungut.

"Aku masih penasaran Naru."

"Tentang?"

"Seseorang yang bisa membebaskanmu. Kenapa tidak ada dari bangsamu yang berusaha melakukannya. Kekasihmu misalnya. Kenapa harus aku? Yang hanya seorang manusia biasa,"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan mereka bukan tidak berusaha tapi sudah namun semua gagal, ras naga lebih tinggi dari ras kami, hingga bahkan ayahku yang merupakan penguasa tertinggi ras duyung, tak sanggup menebusnya, bukan hanya itu ciuman dari sahabat masa kecilku, dia mencintaiku, namun masih tidak mampu menghancurkan sihir pangeran naga. Aku sendiri masih heran, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan matra itu,"

Itachi menggedik bahu, "Lalu, sahabat masa kecil ini? Apa kau juga mencintai dia?"

"Jika aku boleh menebak, apa kau sekarang sedang cemburu," kedua alis Naru naik turun bergantian.

Itachi memalingkan wajah, "Tidak, siapa yang cemburu," dan berbuah tawa gelak Naru. "Aku benar-benar tidak cemburu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Namanya Gaara,"

"Memangnya siapa yang menanyakan nama orang itu," dibalik nada datarnya, Itachi sudah mencatat Gaara sebagai saingan asmaranya.

"Dia adik Sasori, pangeran naga,"

Naru nyengir membuat pria itu menjadi mendengus saat melihatnya.

Kali ini wajah Naru berubah sendu, "Gaara yang malang, dia mendapat deskriminasi karena tak memiliki wujud serupa rasnya, alih-alih lebih mirip para duyung, itu membuat dia di kucilkan dan tidak memiliki teman dari rasnya, hanya ibu suri yang perduli padanya, sampai aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia menganggapku sebagai teman yang berharga,"

Itachi terdiam, dia sekarang merasa bersalah sempat membenci Gaara, itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Kasian dia,"

"Yah, kau benar,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaannya? Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya,"

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap mata Naru yang sekarang menyorotnya lurus, "Aku tidak mencintainya, dan jika aku menerima perasaanya karena masa lalunya dan dia tahu, dia akan terluka dan merasa di kasihani, dan aku tidak akan sanggup melukainya,"

Itachi diam, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Naru. "Lalu, apa tidak ada duyung yang berhasil memenangkan hatimu sebelumnya,"

"Tidak, sampai kamu," Naru sedikit bangkit hanya untuk mencium satu pipi Itachi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Itachi tersenyum, memeluk Naru sejenak, kemudian mendesah pelan. Tidak ada yang berbicara sesaat, merasa nyaman dalam keheningan. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuh mereka meninggalkan rasa semilir yang menyejukkan. Naru hampir jatuh dalam tidur sebelum kembali terjaga saat mendengar suara Itachi berkata.

"Kurasa ini sudah lewat tengah siang, aku akan mencuci dulu setelah itu baru pergi berburu untuk makan siang kita," Itachi menarik lengannya dari bawah kepala Naru, setelah itu bangun dari posisi baringnya untuk memunguti celana dalam, celana pendek, dan kaosnya yang tadi di kenakan Naru.

"Hey kenapa bajunya diambil juga?"

"Kita akan berangkat besok malam, aku tidak ingin kita berantakan dengan bau yang tidak seharusnya, jadi aku perlu mencuci semua bersih,"

Naru bergerak duduk, "Lalu aku pakai apa sekarang?"

Satu sudut bibir Itachi terangkat, smirk, "Untuk sementara cukup seperti itu saja," ucapnya, kemudian ekspresi dan nadanya berubah datar, "Lagipula kau itu duyung, jadi tidak memerlukan lapisan apapun," memutar tumitnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Bibir dan wajah Naru terlukis senyum, berdiri, wanita duyung itu berlari dengan langkah diam kemudian melompat ke punggung Itachi, hampir menjatuhkan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu berat tahu,"

"Biarkan saja," kedua kaki Naru mengunci kedepan tubuh Itachi dengan kedua lengannya mengalung di leher pria itu.

"Hey kau sedang apa? Ayo turun dan jauhkan itu, nanti dia bangun kau mau menidurkannya," ucap Itachi melihat telapak kedua kaki Naru mengapit kelelakiannya, dan sesekali mengurut itu dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

"Tidak mau, dan aku tidak keberatan jika harus melakukannya lagi," mengeratkan pegangan, bibir Naru mencapit telinga bawah Itachi.

"Duyung mesum,"

"Apa kau bilang? Coba katakan sekali lagi," Itachi hanya tertawa, kemudian tak menanggapi lagi saat Naru mulai mengomel karena tidak terima di katai mesum.

Setelah menjemur pakaian yang telah Itachi cuci dan menikmati makan siang, kini dia tengah membuat rancangan baju untuk Naru dari dedaunan. Penampilan pria itu seperti tarzan, karena hanya daerah privatnya saja yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan yang dia satukan kemudian di ikat ke bagian pinggul. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Jika dia mengikuti apa kata Naru, Itachi pasti akan berkondisi lahir sekarang. Duyung itu benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang mesum kini. Itachi menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Naru yang sekarang tengah memandanginya. Wanita itu tengah duduk diatas batang pohon. Kedua siku diatas persikuan lutut, dengan kedua tangan memangku wajah. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang di punggung sesekali terayun pelan akibat hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Bibirnya tersenyum dan wanita itu tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Itachi, kenapa kau harus mengubah posisi dan menghadap menyamping begitu,"

Itachi hanya mendengus, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Apa kau takut aku melihat ularmu menyelinap lagi"

"NARU!" Itachi menggeram, jengkel. Sementara Naru tertawa renyah.

"Itachi, coba menoleh kesini sebentar, lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan,"

Itachi melirik dari sudut mata. Dan mengumpat di benak setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja tingkah wanita duyung itu sekarang, dia tengah membuka kedua pahanya lebar, hingga mempertontonkan bagian tengahnya yang mulus dengan warna pink dibagian kuncup kecil dan lembahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras, batin Itachi nelangsa. Entah kerasukan apa Naru seharian ini. Setelah mereka menyatu sepenuhnya malam tadi, wanita itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan rasa malu dan canggung terhadapnya. Hingga tiada habisnya wanita itu terus-menerus berusaha merangsangnya. Kalau Itachi tidak sedang ingin merampungkan semua dengan cepat, tentu dia tidak keberatan meladeninya dan mereka bisa melanjutkan ke ronde empat dan seterusnya sampai mereka kembali jatuh lelah. Namun tidak, dia tidak akan mengulur waktu lebih lagi. Sudah cukup main-mainnya, memang disana tidak ada siapapun yang khusus dia rindukan, atau mungkin juga tidak ada siapapun yang perduli dia masih hidup atau tidak, namun bagaimana pun juga dia ingin kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Dan ada secercah di hatinya ingin membuat Kushina melihat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu mencemaskannya, apalagi jika hal itu sampai mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kushina menderita dan berakhir sakit.

Tapi, apa benar gadis itu bahkan memikirkannya dan masih mengingatnya? Atau malah lebih buruk sudah menganggapnya tiada. Karena bukan sehari dua hari dia tak kembali, namun sudah lebih kurang dua bulan—menurut hitungan perkiraannya melihat dari rasi bulan. Dan sisi lain disudut hatinya, dia tidak ingin Kushina melupakannya.

"Yah...aku di cuekin," cemberutnya melihat Itachi berlalu, beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengambil daun yang lain, dan tidak sedikitpun menatapnya. "Itachi~," rengeknya.

Itachi menulikan telinganya dan mengabaikan kelelakiannya yang sepertinya sudah ketularan kegilaan Naru. Dia perlahan mulai mengeras dan sepertinya minta di puaskan.

"Sial," desisnya pelan.

"Itachi nyuekin aku," Naru beranjak dari posisinya, "Lebih baik aku berenang saja kalau begitu,"

Itachi mengikuti arah Naru berlalu, dan matanya tidak bisa beralih dari dua bongkahan pantatnya yang berayun saat dia tengah berjalan, membuat benaknya mengupat untuk kesekian kali.

"Tahan," Itachi menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengulang itu beberapa kali, sampai dirinya merasa tenang barulah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Malam tiba, Itachi sudah bersiap akan berangkat. Langit nampak terlihat cerah, bulan pun bersinar penuh. Sepertinya cuaca akan bagus dan terlihat sempurna untuk berlayar. Naru sudah berpakaian lengkap, gaun terusan pendek tanpa lengan terbuat dari dedaunan yang Itachi anyam siang tadi, dan masih tidak mengenakan celana dalam, sepertinya Itachi harus membelikannya di pasar nanti, jika mereka telah sampai.

"Maaf, karena kita harus berlayar malam hari begini, aku tidak tahu berapa jarak yang harus kita tempuh, jika aku hanya mengandalkan galah, aku bisa kelelahan di tengah laut, alasan lain kekuatan sihirmu belum pulih juga, jadi aku sekarang hanya bisa mengandalkan angin, sekarang kita hanya bisa mengharapkan peruntungan, aku sangat berharap kita sampai ke tujuan kita dan bukannya tersesat," ucap Itachi seraya berjalan kearah perahu dengan satu tangan berlabuh di pinggang Naru.

"Aku yakin kita akan sampai tujuan dengan selamat, kau tahu, kau memiliki peruntungan besar di banyak kesempatan," ucap Naru tersenyum, menatap mendongak karena Itachi lebih tinggi darinya, kepalanya hanya sebatas dagu pria itu. Itachi menggenggam satu tangan Naru, membantu dia naik kedalam sampan mereka.

Itachi terkekeh, "Kuharap benar begitu," ucapnya seraya mendorong sampan masuk kedalam air yang sedikit dalam, barulah dia naik ke atasnya, dan ambil duduk dibelakang Naru. Berjam-jam mereka mengarungi samudra dengan bantuan angin dan belum ada melihat tanda-tanda lampu menyala atau berkelip-kelip di kejauhan atau di puncak tertinggi seperti pilar dan itu berarti daratan dan pemukiman masihlah sangat jauh.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Naru mengangguk. Itachi mendekat, membawa istrinya merapat padanya dan menempatkan posisinya diantara kedua kakinya yang dia buka. Naru menyandarkan punggungnya di bagian depan tubuh Itachi, menekuk kedua kaki. Itachi melepas baju atasnya dan menyelimutkan itu ke tubuh depan Naru, lalu melingkarkan lengan disekitar wanitanya, memeluk istrinya dari belakang agar wanita duyungnya mendapat hangat yang cukup.

"Kenapa kau melepas bajumu? Kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit nanti,"

"Tak apa asal kau tetap hangat,"

Naru menjauhkan diri, "Pakai bajumu,"

"Ja—"

"Pakai bajumu," ucapnya, dengan sorot tegas, "Jika kau tidak melakukannya lebih baik aku lompat dan pulang ke negriku dari pada denganmu pria keras kepala mungkin aku lebih baik menerima lamaran pa—"

"Baik baik jangan mengancamku, kau dan mulutmu selalu membuatku tak berkutik," gerutu Itachi, "Mana sini bajunya,"

Naru menyerahkan kaos yang tersampir di bahunya kepada Itachi, dan pria itu segera mengenakan itu di tubuhnya, "Aku ini sekarang istrimu Itachi, jadi bukan hanya suami yang bertanggung jawab melindungi sang istri, istri juga memiliki hal sama, termasuk memastikan suaminya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan memperhatikan kesehatannya, dan satu hal yang harus paling kau ingat, aku tidak selemah seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mudah sakit hanya kerena angin laut, aku sudah ribuan tahun hidup di air, jadi angin laut tidak terlalu melukaiku, jadi kau jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan manusia kalian, karena jika kau melakukan itu, kau akan keliru besar, aku ini sang dewi, aku bahkan masih sanggup membalik air kolam besar ini jika aku mau,"

Itachi terkekeh. Wanitanya bicara cukup besar. Bukan Itachi menganggap Naru membual, dia percaya duyung itu bisa melakukan apapun yang dia katakan. Namun tetap saja ada masa dimana duyung itu berada pada titik lemah. Contohnya malam itu. Namun sepertinya wanitanya itu telah lupa, duyung itu bahkan nyaris sekarat waktu itu. Tapi ini dan itu mungkin berbeda, waktu itu yang menerpa Naru air hujan dan bukan air laut atau angin laut seperti sekarang. Walau Naru tetap merasa kedinginan karena angin laut tapi mungkin dia masih bisa mengatasi dengan yang ini, itupun karena kekuatannya tengah lemah.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, apa yang lucu, aku sedang memberitahumu sekarang,"

Itachi menarik lengan Naru, memposisikannya kembali di tempat semula, satu lengannya di depan leher Naru, mendekap erat tubuh ideal sang istri, "Tidak, aku hanya bahagia, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memperhatikanku," suara Itachi berubah serak, pria itu menyorokkan wajahnya di bahu Naru. Wanita itu menoleh dan menemukan sesuatu berkilau di pipi sang suami.

"Jangan menangis Tachi, kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi, aku keluargamu sekarang," ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan bening itu, lalu satu telapak tangan Naru menangkup pipi Itachi, dan wanita duyung itu lantas menempelkan sisi pipi mereka lekat.

"Aku menangis karena aku terlalu bahagia," ucapnya sengau. Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menangis, "Sekarang tidurlah, perjalanan masih panjang," bisiknya kemudian mengecup pipinya. Naru menurut dan mulai menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan hangat dan melindungi milik Itachi.

**END**


End file.
